Swept Into The Wind
by chocolateswirl88
Summary: Rated for language and content later in the story..Life has taken a rather large turn for Harry Potter. Things have changed, and not just his clothes and attitude. A score of drama, mystery, action, war, love and friendship packed into one story. Please r
1. Default Chapter

Swept Into The Wind

By: chocolateswirl88

There was something different about him. He looked different, but people could easily get used to the new looks and clothes. His perspective on life had changed. Changed to somewhat philosiphical, deeply-thought, extrodinary, mystical. His eyes darkened. No longer their bright shiney green, but to a deep emerald that every girl fell for. His attitude changed.

He was no longer seemed troubled. The depressed hue had left his eyes and was replaced by something people usually did not see: confidence. They had seen determination, but never confidence. The way he walked, the way he stood, the way he sat, the way he ate, the way he talked. Harry Potter had changed.

It was July thrityth. A month of the summer had past, and now two more months of freedom was all that was left. No one really seemed to care too much. Muggle children and teenagers made sure to make the last couple of months the most enjoyable by going on vacations, spending much time with family and friends outdoors, and constantly going places. Within the Dursley home, things were rather lazy and laid back. Dudley was still as fat as he had always been, constantly eating and sitting in front of the television throughout the first moth. July thirtyth was no differently in routine.

Petunia Dursley was busy about the kitchen that early afternoon, taking out things from the refridgerator, cabinets, and drawers preparing a rather festive and large lunch. Something from the stove top sizzled and smelled delicious. She bustled over with a hamburger flipper, carefully turning the baccon over to fry on the other side in what seemed to be a bit of oil. The thin blonde woman bent to open the oven and reveal a four beautiful different sized cake pans baking inside. Petunia smiled to herself, and began to hum a little tune that she heard from Harry's radio the other morning.

Vernon Dursley decended the stairs whistling the very same tune. He strode into the kitchen and kissed his wife tenderly on the cheek before going into the living room to ruffle his son's hair. The beefy man looked around the room, raising and eyebrow and cocking his head. There was still a person missing in the house, Harry Potter was no where to be seen indoors. Making way to the back windows, he spotted the black haired boy in the garden, weeding and tending the vegetables on his own account. No one had asked him to do so, at least he thought.

"Dudley?" Vernon asked, looking towards his song. He was only given a grunt in response. "Did you ask Harry to work in the garden?" The fat boy shook his head, his eyes never leaving the television. "Hmm." Vernon looked out the window. As he watched his nephew he felt a twinge of pain everytime he saw the boy. When he came back after his fifth year at Hogwarts he was so cast out that they decided things needed to change for the better of the boy, and for their family. They treated Harry with the kindness that he deserved. Dudley generally just ignored the boy, angered that he couldn't continue his favorite game of 'Harry Hunting' anymore. So his cousin's presence was nothing to him anymore.

However, Pentunia and Vernon treated Harry right, helping him with whatever he needed, and keeping the son of Lily and James Potter happy, well, and alive. It had been an awkward first month of summer, but they warmed up to eachother and started to become a family. Truthfully, they were happy. There were no worries but to keep their boys safe and happy. Vernon studdied the form of his nephew.

He deffinatly had grown into a well-built young man. His hair became tameable and he had gotten to cut short and spiked it in the front. He replaced his glasses with new and smaller ones that had not been broken several times in a gunsteel color. He grew several inches, now a towering 6"1' teenager. To Vernon, he wasn't anything like his father anymore. Harry was a general quite boy, very conservitive, observant, helpful caring, loving, and smart. He was much stronger and more muscular than he had ever been, which was all the more reason for girls to fond all over him. The beefy man grinned.

Vernon Dursley opened the back door and poked his head out, greeted by the bright sun and warm air. Harry was still bent over the same patch of tomatos completely oblivious to the presence of his uncle. Or at least, for a moment.

"Harry!" Vernon called, stepping out and closing the door behind him. Birds flew through the sky singing and playing with other birds before landing for a minute and a half then taking off again. Harry Potter looked up and gave a small grin. "You don't have to work in the garden today! Come on inside, Petunia has lunch almost ready!"

"I'm alright Uncle Vernon." He called, whiping a gloved hand across his face, leaving a trail of dirt across his brow. The spot where his lightening bolt scar had been was vacant. Harry had come across an ancient spell and finally got rid of the scar for good, making him a normal boy. To Petunia he was a normal boy, a normal boy with a few special abilities.

Of course, their change in behavior towards Harry was very sudden. His friends were not able to comprehend what was going on and demanded to know the truth. Eventually, Harry got so annoyed that he refused to write Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger back. They wouldn't understand, so he tore himself away from them and lived the way he had wanted to live for a long time. Happily with people that cared about him. Vernon gave another small smile.

"Come on inside and get cleaned up!" He called once again. "Don't want you smelling up your birthday lunch now don't we? Remember, we're going to the theator this evening. So you might as well leave the garden for Petunia and I to tend to to later. Go in and enjoy yourself!" Harry nodded, picked up his tools, and jogged over to the shed to put them away. The sun had browned Harry's body nicely, he was no longer extreemly pale like he used to bed. Harry James Potter was a downright stud. "Go on boy! Phew you smell like sweat!" Vernon gave him a playful shove into the house, closing the door behind himself.

Harry walked up the stairs of number four Privet drive and stole away in the large bathroom down the hallway. He had chosen a pair of dress slacks with faint yellow pinstripes down them, a light yellow shirt, and a matching jacket to he pants for the entage. He grabbed a pair of shiney black shoes and a pair of black and yellow socks. Letting out a sigh of contemptment as he stood under the hot stream of water, Harry grinned.

Nearly half an hour later, Harry submerged from the bathroom, sparkling clean, smelling lightly of musk, and dressed to appease. Placing his sweaty clothes into the hamper in the closet, he traveled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Pentunia rushed over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead wishing him a Happy Birthday before bustling back over the stove. Sitting himself down across from his uncle, he saw a small pile of letters and cards in the center of the table. On the counter directly across from him was a rather large pile of presents from his aunt and uncle, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagal, Snape even, The Weasleys, Hermione, and more. He raised an eyebrow and eyed the gift that was labeled from Hagrid, wondering what could possibly be in such a small package. He secretly feared for his life.

Ten minutes later, Petunia had lunch on the table and called Dudley in. They ate with light but happy conversation and finnished lunch in a relaxed amount of time.

"Vernon, could you help me bring the presents over to the table?" Petunia asked once the table was cleared and the cake was eaten. There were four extreemly large pieces wrapped up and placed in the refridgerator for later in the week. The pile of gifts were placed in front of Harry, who contemplated whos he should open first and whos he should open last. Making a mental note of how Ron and Hermione had been treating him, he reached for Vernon's gifts first.

His uncle had given him a handsome pen set with some very handsome buisness paper to write letters and what not on it. Then with the paper was a nice looking tie that was striped grey and black. Harry thanked him and reached for Petunia's parcells that awaited his fingers to rip open. He slid a slender, long finger under the fold where the paper had been taped down and gingeraly opened the parcelle without ruining the decorative heart wrapping paper.

A beautiful hand crafted gold frame lay inside its contents with the family picture they had taken merely 3 weeks ago. Harry had no clue when the pictures were coming in, and was pleasently surprised to find it as a birthday gift. He smiled a genuine handsome smile that caused everyone to smile at him back. Petunia handed him another parcell from her that had a new black suit with blue pinstripes. Coat, pants, and a dark blue shirt to go under.

He thanked Vernon and Petunia and reached for the gift from Dudley, whom stared at the tv in the other room. Inside was a black tie with blue bubbles on it, and a pair of black and blue socks. Harry had thanked his cousin, but the whale didn't hear him. Shrugging, Harry sighed and picked up the gift from McGonagal first.

It took at least an hour total to unwrap his presents. He was rather surprised to see a barn owl from Hogwarts perched outside the kitchen window, waiting for entry. Petunia hurried to open it, letting to owl in. It stopped on Harry's shoulder, held out its leg with his Hogwarts letter attached to it, and flew off once its' task was accomplished.

"What does it say?" Vernon asked, collecting the wrapping paper to throw it out. "It's a little to be getting your letter now isn't it?" Harry nodded, and raised an eyebrow, sliding the seal with a pocket knife open. A gold badge fell out and clinked onto the wood table top.

"Well, I've aparently made Head Boy, a year earlier then expected." Harry mused, reading the letter with a raised eyebrow. "McGonagal had something to do with this." He grinned. "Hermione was prefect along with Ron. She was bound to become Head Girl, but now that I've been given Head Boy Duties, she can no longer be head girl. It'll have to be someone from the other three houses." Petunia took the letter from him to read it.

"Congradulations Harry!" She threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "I'd much rather you be head boy instead of that girl Hermione whom sent the howler." Vernon looked at his watch.

"Ah, we had better get going." He reported, pointing at his watch. "It's nearly two, the musical starts at half past three. Come Dudley, Petunia, Harry! We musn't be late." Harry nodded and quickly ran his gifts upstairs and placed them on his bed before returning to his family gathered in the hallway.

At least four hours later the Dursleys' plus one Potter returned home all reminicing about their favorite parts of the musical. Harry and Petunia had enjoyed the entire thing, while Dudley and Vernon liked several parts, but thought some of it to be borring. While out, they had stopped at Il Caffè di Stella di Famiglia ( The Family Star Café) for dinner. Full, tired, and ready for a good nights rest, Harry hugged his aunt and uncle goodnight and retired to his room for the night. When he fell asleep, a small grin was placed gently on his lips, feeling that this was the best birthday he'd had in a long time.

Off in the distance. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley argued on Harry's sudden show of affection towards his relatives, convinced that they put him up to it, and had finally done something about him since their letters began to come back to them.

"Have to help him!" Hermione said, heat radiating off of her body. She was angry, there was no way around it. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, he's going to Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon. He always goes after his birthday. And I have a feeling that he's going tomorrow. We'll go and get our school supplies and meet up with him and see whats going on. Relax. I'm sure he's fine." Ron didn't sound too convinced of his own advice. But it seemed to cheer Hermione up, which was the only goal he had.

They sat at the window sill together watching the stars appear in the big black sky. It had seemed like hours to the couple, and eventually,Hermione fell asleep at Ron's shoulder. The redhead grinned and rested his chin on top of her head.

"He has to be fine." He whispered to the darkness before falling into a blissfull sleep. Dreams rendered no one's rest that night, for the world was truly at peace for once, and would be provoked in the later.

A/N: I do not Own Harry Potter. I just simply play with the characters D Please read and review and let me know what you think! I'll love you forever!


	2. Chapter Two: A Trip To Diagon Alley

Swept Into The Wind

By chocolateswirl88

That morning he awoke to the light knocking of his Aunt at the door. Yawning and scrubbing his face with the palms of his hands he satup drowzily, not wanting to get up just yet. Glancing at the clock, he could make out the numbers eight, two and a zero.

"Eight Twenty A.M." He muttered, throwing the covers back. He crossed his room and threw open his wardrobe. Picking a pair of light blue jeans, a pair of white socks, a nice fitting white tshirt, and a pair of nike tennis shoes. He took a quick shower, styled his hair, and was out the door just in time for breakfast.

"Ah, good morning Harry." Vernon said from behind his paper. "Do you have any plans for the day?"

"No, not really. I've go pretty much all the gardening done out back. The front dosen't need anything but a good watering. Maybe later in the day when its cooler I thought of going for a walk or a drive. But other than that, no. Why do you ask?" Vernon set down his paper.

"I thought we would take you to get your school supplies for the new school year. You're going to need new robes, books obviously, quills and ink, parchment, owl feed, and what not. So I think we should do that this early afternoon, and get it out of the way." Harry nodded, taking a bite of the piping hot porridge Petunia placed in font of him. "Does that sound alright?" Harry looked up.

"Yeah. Sounds good." He was distracted however, seeing the headlines of the _Daily Prophet_. "Blimey, they're at it again." He muttered.

"Who are at what again?" Dudley looked up from his breakfast, speaking for the first time that morning. "You've really got to be specific when you talk Potter." Harry grinned.

"Wizarding newspaper writters are trying to get information out of friends and teachers about my life living with muggles, trying to get anything juicey to discrimiate against me. You know, the usual." Petunia tutted and Vernon grunted, both his gardiens annoyed with the wizards again.

"I take it no one has said anything?" Petunia came over and looked at the paper, reading a few lines.

"I don't think anyone would dare. Teachers won't say anything, that's obvious. Remus isn't about to say anything, he's been written as my legal godfather now. The order can't say anything since I'm working for them, or against them. I'm not sure anymore. My friends, well, they've not gotten ahold on anyone dumb enough to say anything yet. So as of right now, I'm safe. Well, as safe as I can be." Dudley looked up again, his spoon halfway to his fat face.

"But we've not heard anything about Voldemort all summer. He's hiding or he's run off. Aren't you safe?" Harry shook his head.

"He's got a band of followers. And he's getting more. I may not be linked with him anymore, but I've got a good feeling he's regrouping. Wizard, Vampire, Troll alike. You know me Dudley, I'm Harry Friggen Potter. The Boy Won't Die. I'm never safe. Especially from the girls at the park." He shuddered, earning a chuckle from Vernon. Harry's brow furrowed. Petunia gasped as well.

"What is it?" Vernon set down his muggle newspaper and looked at his wife and nephew. "Come now, no secrets. What is it?"

"Something not good, obviously." Harry sighed. He handed the paper over the table to Vernon and Dudley. "Rita Skeeter has been let loose from Azkaban. She was a writter for the _Daily Prophet _my fourth year at Hogwarts and set up some really embarrasing articles about me in the paper. Well, she has her job back and started a new collum. It's blackmail. And she did a poor job of it."

" 'The Harry Potter Smash Out Collum'?" Vernon questioned, an eyebrow raised. "What kind of rubbish is this?"

"A lot." Harry replied, taking another bite. "Looks like people can write in and say anything they want about me. Skeeter knows I read the paper. She wants me to confess something that I'm not aware of. The woman has me confused beyond belife, but I try my best not to pay her any mind. This new collum is to throw flames at me and get my adoring fans to write love letters to me. It's supposed to humiliate me." He chuckled, to everyone's surpirse. "They can try." He gave a grin and finnished his breakfast, continuing to read the paper.

A few hours later, the Dursley's along with Harry got into their S.U.V and drove off for The Leaky Culdron in London. They managed to get through the bar with ease seeing how no one recognized Harry. A few young wizards did, but they didn't say anything. Tapping the bricks with his wand, Harry opened up the entrance to Diagon Alley. They Dursley's had never seen the place, and were quite impressed. Petunia gasped and looked around with wide eyes.

"Welcome to the Wizarding communiuty." Harry said, leading the way to Gringotts. The white towering bank loomed overhead, various people were coming out and going in. His hand slid into his pocket and grabbed his golden key to his vault. "I'm going to warn you about Gringotts. Goblins run the place. They're touchy creatures. So don't say anything about how they look, and don't stare so much. Be nice and curtious to em. They'll be nice to you." He grinned inwardly by the scared look on Dudley's face and kept going.

The Weasley's and Hermione were coming out of Gringotts as Harry and the Dursley's were going in. All the redheads and busy brunette did a double take, confused and full of wonder.

"Was that-" Ron asked.

"No! It can't be! He didn't have a scar on his forehead. It couldn't have been Harry. Plus, the boy had short hair. I'm sure there are many guys in the wizarding world with eyes that deep of green. Come on, I'm hungry. Let's get an ice cream." And with that, they walked away. Ron still doubted his friend, but decided not to say anything.

Inside of Gringotts, Harry led the Dursley's into a waiting room while he went off to get some money to buy his things. He gave a special order to leave them alone, and to make sure they didn't leave untill he came back and was with them. Two Goblins guarded the door while Griphook lead him into the vaults.

The car made a sudden turn to the left and came to a screeching hault in front of the Potter vault. Inside, there was twice as much gold as they was his first five years at Hogwarts. In Sirius's will, he had split his money between himself and Remus. Harry owned the house, and Sirius's violin. Remus got various things as well as the money, and written down as Harry's new godfather. Gathering a few handfulls of galleons, sickles and knuts, he hopped back into the cart and was standing in the foyer of the bak with his money at hand. He collected the Dursley's and began his shopping.

Their first stop would be Flourish and Blotts for his list of books. Harry had done exceptionally well on his OWLS and was in remediate potions, Advanced DADA, Advanced Charms, Advanced Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmacy, and Astronamy. Vernon insisted to carry the books for Harry and they went towards the Owlery. Inside, The Weasley's and Hermione were there, checking out some of the new animals.

Dudley was rather interested in the place, and curiously looked at all the animals there were in the place. There wasn't just owls, toads, cats, and rats, but many more animals that Harry didn't know the names of. A new stock of Faeries, Poogles, Jimbums, and Quimbey's were lined along the walls of the crowded store. Harry grabbed Hedwig's favorite owl treats and food, and caught back up with his family.

"Would you like to look around a bit? I can wait to pay for these." He grinned, noticing a pure white kitten next to a gorgeous looking faerie. Harry went over and looked at them. The kitten began to meow instantly, presing its back against her cage desperately wanting to be petted. The faerie too behaved oddly to the keeper. The stout man wobbled over.

"My dear lad!" He gasped, shaking Harry's hand. "You're the first person to ever have a faerie choose someone they want to be owned by!" Harry cocked his head, raising a delicate eyebrow. "You see, faeries are selective with their owners. If they can sence there's something about the miss or mister that they do not like, they will go invisible, meaning they will not be purchased. If they like you, they will dance, they will reach towards you, or they will sing. Judging by this little faerie here, she really likes you. As does the kitten." Harry grinned. "Would you like to buy both?" Harry looked to his Aunt and Uncle.

"Aunt Petunia?"

"It's alright by me. They certianly are very cute. Both of them." The faerie beamed and twirled.

"Uncle Vernon?"

"Go right ahead, son." He nodded his head. "I think you can handle two more pets. And yes, they are both rather sweet looking critters." Harry turned to the short shop keeper.

"I'll take both of them." The little man cried out excitedly and carefully levitated both cages with his wand and motioned for Harry to follow him back to the desk. The Weasley's were waiting there to be helped. "Could you please hold a minute? I would like to get these two to their new master as soon as possible here. Thank you." Harry pushed through to the counter, his black bag of money in his hand. "Can I have your name lad?"

"Harry Potter." Harry said, ignoring the gasps and instant whispers from the Weasleys.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Mrs. Weasley hollard, trying desperately to get to him. But Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley quickly came up behind him and blocked him from view. The shop keeper looked befuddled.

"My my Mr. Potter. You sure have changed." He seemed amused. Harry grinned.

"It happens." He remarked, opening the bag.

"Yes yes indeed." The short man smiled kindly at his aunt and uncle. "Since you are the very first person to receive a faerie, I want to make sure I have the owners name to keep in contact on how things are going. Alright, for the faerie and the kitten, that will be 150 galleons and 23 sickles." Harry raised both eyebrows but decided not to complain and counted out the money respectively. He thanked the man and walked out of the building, both Petunia and Vernon guarding him.

"Where to next?" Vernon asked, checking his list. "Ah, you need robes."

"Madam Milkons." Harry said, pointing to the small shop down the alley. He grinned as he spotted Nevile through the shop window being fitted for new robes himself. The one geeky, chubby boy Harry had known since first year seemed to have really changed. There was a lot of confidence in his eyes as well. "Nevile!" Harry said, waving at his friend.

"Harry? Harry my goodness you've changed!" Nevile grinned, not moving for the sake of being pinned by Madam Milkons.

"So've you." Harry smiled. "You look great mate. How'd you do it?" Nevile gave a smirk.

"Got a pass to a muggle gym. Gran liked the idea and let me get one. I've gone everyday since school had let out. What about you?"

"My own personal work outs, gardening, running. I used an old spell to get rid of the scar. It's so nice to be disconnected from Voldemort's mind." Nevile winked and yelped as the little woman accidently pinned his shin. "Ready for this year?" The boy shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Ron and Hermione have spotted me once already today. I've gotten quite the yelling-to when she figured out I had been writing back and forth to you all summer. I didn't even tell her straight out, but she still figured it out. I take it you stopped replying?" Petunia went over to Madam Milkons once Nevile was done and told her Harry's size.

"Only to Ron and Hermione." Harry said, thankfull he didn't have to be measured. Aunt Petunia made several clothes for him recently and knew how he measured. "Everyone else I'm still in touch with. For the most part anyway. I can't really send a lot of owls to Ginny, Fred, and George without Ron and his mother finding out. I'll send them to Dumbledore and he gets them to them in his name, when they're from me. This way, Ron and Hermione won't be any more suspicious of me. They'll question Dumbledore." Vernon chuckled and clapped Harry on the shoulder. Nevile laughed.

"Here you are Harry, dear." Petunia handed him several wrapped parcels. "New school robes, quidditch robes, and dress robes."

"Thanks Aunt Petunia." Harry took them, only to have Dudley take them and carry them for him. "You really don't have to do that Dudley." Harry said. "I can carry them.

"No, I'll do it. You still have a lot of things to get anyway, plus you're holding your new pets." This was the first time Nevile noticed the cat and faerie.

"Ah! You have a faerie do you?" He bent to look at it through its small cage bars. "She's very pretty. Ironically both of them are white. Do they have names?" Harry's eyes widened slightly, realizing in embarrasment he hadn't named them yet.

"Well, no." He said slowly, looking at both of them. "I wouldn't chose a usual name for a white cat. I think I'll call the kitten Olivia." He turned to the faerie. "Veronique." He said suddenly, watching the faerie dance with happiness. The kitten began purring. "Well, looks like I picked good names." The Dursley's and Nevile chuckled.

Then, as if they all apparated, the Weasley's burst through the door to Madam Milkons, each red head was out of breath from what seemed to be vigerous running. Petunia grasped Harry's shoulders in a motherly protective fashion.

"Uh oh" Nevile muttered. "The storm has arrived."


	3. Chapter Three: Of YellOff's and Vampires

Swept Into The Wind:

Chapters three: Of Yell Off's and Vampires

By:chocolateswirl88

"No kidding." Harry muttered to Nevile, whom currently and uncharacteristically stood strong next to himself. He inwardly smirked as he gave a sympathetic to the Dursleys. "Don't worry about me. They can't do anything to me. If they want Voldemort gone, they need me alive. You go on ahead and go and wander the pub. Nevile and I will be around soon." The Dursleys left and casually walked down Diagon Alley, used to the odd happenings around them.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. Yes indeed she yelled. Harry mocked flinched and set his pets' cages down on the ground. "Harry, what is going on here?!" He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his white tshirted chest. "What did you DO to yourself?"

"Umm, new look?" Hermione opened and closed her mouth many times, too enraged to even say anything mean or discriminating. In her case, a bit of both. His eyes wandered over Ron, who looked shocked, angry, and possibly upset.

"Why haven't you written?!" Hermione seemed to gather her words. "We've been worried about you Harry! Remus and all the teachers wouldn't answer us to see if you were alright. You could have been dead for all we knew!" Her face had gone slightly pink with as she let a lot of frustration loose. Harry stood and listened, a skeptical look on his face. 'Why. Didn't. you. Write?!!"

"Was there something special you wanted me to put in the letters? Oh, like, 'I'm fine. The Dursley's are treating me terribly and I'm upset about the lack of letters from my best friends!' Come on Hermione, I don't stoop that low." He waited for her to say something, but when she didn't speak, he went on. "You never wrote me. Not ONCE! You and Ron alike. Do you even realize how much that hurts? I waited for weeks for you to write me just to see how I'm doing. But no, you're too wrapped up in eachother to even remember one of your own friends. Thanks, for discluding me, and giving me an excuse to change who I am." He turned on his heel, picked up Veronique and Olivia. "Come on Nevile. I think I want an ice cream."

"Alright, let's go."

"Nevile, don't you go anywhere! Harry you stay put!"

"Are you my mother? Wait, oops, I forgot. I don't have one."

"Harry James Potter! That was a rude statement!" Mrs. Weasley looked infuriated. Harry shrugged her glare off easily. "You're parents loved you!

"Yeah, I know they did."

"Then be more respectfull!"

"You know, they're watching you right now. And I'm sure they wouldn't aprove of your behavior. Mine they could deal with." Nevile and Harry quickly swept through Madam Milkins and strode down to the new ice cream parlor. They sat in silence in what seemed like hours before the Dursley's caught up with them.

"How did it go over?" Vernon asked, setting down Harry's school supplies. "No one dead?"

"No." Harry's voice was flat. Mentally, he was fuming and crying at the same time. "Whatever. I think we had better be getting back. Riley said she'd be home sometime around supper. I want to be there when she gets back." Petunia nodded and stood, helping Harry with Olivia's cage. "Thanks." He gave a grin. "Hey Nevile, I'll be sure to send you an owl soon. If Ron and Hermione start asking questions, start blocking their owls if you have too. Beware for a howler from Granger. I'm afraid their rather nasty." Nevile gave a grin, waved good-bye, and dissappeared off into the crowd.

As they walked through the leaky culdron and back out to the car, Harry was silent. His mind reeled a hundred miles a minute, trying to sort out his emotions and the sudden urge to hex Ron into the next milinium. The car ride home was filled with quiet chatter from the Dursley's. Harry's voice remained hidden inside his vocal cords, afraid he'd say something he wouldn't mean, and worse, something he may very well regret.

They drove into the driveway, clambering out and taking all the packages into Harry's room before biding him good night and trudging off to bed. Harry prepared for bed, letting his pets out and nestling deep under his covers. As he drifted in a blissfull sleep, away into the distance a white haired girl yelled with anger and frustration as three vampires jumped onto her train. The ringleader lowered his hood.

"Malfoy!" She hissed, her eyes turning as white as her hair. The blonde grinned, then lunged straight for her neck.


	4. Chapter Four: Of Training and Ferrys

Swept Into The Wind

Chapter Four: Of Training and Ferrys

Written by: chocolateswirl88

A big thanks to those of you who reviewed! I know this story is a bit on the odd side. But hey, I was in an odd mood when I got the idea. Don't worry, the first few chapters may seem a bit slow, possibly long, but I promise it'll get better as the plot develops! Keep-a-readin!

"Why such a surprised face?" The blonde drawled his words, a nasty smirk curling his lips. "I should think you would have figured it out before too long. My my, getting a little slow are we?" The girl crossed her arms over her chest. Her black shirt and dark blue jeans caused her hair to stick out, making her look slightly illuminated by the dull train light glare. The train huffed along the tracks, it's wheels clanging against the metal.

"You set me up." Her voice bore the same drawl as the blondes. She was trying to mock him. "Nice try, sending a few warlogs to do your job for you. What are you, scared? Needless to say, I'm not _that_ hard you know." She smirked herself, letting her arms drop, her thumbs hooked in her belt loops, making her chest stick out. As expexcted, the blondes eyes wandered down to the black tshirt. He bit his lip.

"Trying to seduce me are you?" This time his smirk lightened to a mischeivious one that reminded her of the Weasley twins. He took a step closer. Then another. "I can assure you I'm not that hard either. Though, I can be." He was merely inches away from her face. "If you wish." This came but naught a whisper. She bit her lip.

"What do you want Draco?" She said with as much force as she could. He didn't seem fazed. Which didn't surprise her. In fact, he laughed.

"Nothing more then what you want, luv." She raised an eyebrow. "I can help you with those eh, urges, that you have. I saw you in your house in France. You should not be lonely. I can help you there." She cocked her head. There was something about their conversation that made her feel like he wasn't here to kill her.

"You didn't send those warlogs to kill me, did you?" Draco grinned, she felt herself grin too. "I thought it was funny how they were going about fighting me. Never would come more than 5 inches from my head with their axes. It's not the nature of a warlog to miss. Only if they were ordered. Why not want to have me dead?" Something in the blondes' eyes caused her to feel more relaxed.

"I sent them to bring you to me." At this, both her eyebrows raised. He chuckled. "You can turn your eyes back to normal now. I'm not here to kill you. Quite the opposite actually." Her pure white eyes changed to deep deep purple instantly. "Much better. Anyway. I sent the warlogs to fetch you so to speak. I've been wanting to speak with you, but everytime I try to follow you, you dissappear again. I heard you telling Potter you were going to France for a little vacation on your own. So I rushed to Paris and waited for your train, disguised as your limosine driver." Her nose scrunched up.

"I congradulate you on your efforts to sucessfully disguise yourself from me. I can't belive I couldn't smell you. Maybe the panther in me should get out a little more." Draco chuckled again.

"I had asked the warlogs to bring you to me, seeing if I went myself, Voldemort would find me. And then I wouldn't be here talking to you. Now, down to buisness." He sat, motioning her to sit across from him. Her elbows proped up on her knees she rested her head. "Ok. I've been nominated as the leader of the Vampires. I got the position. Greg was pleased to finally retire, and told me of your ties with our kind. I understand your sister Revelon is a bitten vampire?" She nodded.

"Happened when she was two. Two days after my eldest brother went missing. I went and asked for an antidote to prevent the curse to consume her completely to hold off the thirst for blood for as long as I could before I had to train her to control it. She's six now." Draco nodded.

"I am no longer in ties with Voldemort after my father was sent to azkaban. And I turned the vampires loyalty to me, and away from Voldemort. I can promise them more and get them what they want. If their leader does not follow the dark lord, then they do not. But we are not fighting for the side of the light yet. Dumbledore has yet to offer us something that we can really apretiate and use."

"So? I don't understand why this involves me." The girl leaned back and rested against the red velvet seats and propping her heeled feet onto the table between them. Draco motioned for his two companions to sit down as well. They removed their hoods to reveal two vampires as well. They too were good looking. She grinned. "Why is it all the vampires are always the hottest and sexiest ones? It's not fair!" Draco chuckled deeply. His compainions grinned.

"It's a sin that a girl so fine such as yourself is not taken." The brunette of the three said, his eyes wandered over her body. She smirked herself.

"We need you to help us." Draco said, leaning forward and clasping his hands together. "The other vampires. They are skilled, that's true. But they lack in formal combat. They are not prepared for a war to break loose. Small few minute battles is all they've been through. They need to be trained. And you're the only person that is skilled enough to teach how to fight. If I were to ask Dumbledore, I'd give myself away. And instantly the old man would be on my back." Draco waited for her to say something, but she gave no indication she was to speak. "Riley, I am not asking you to become a vampire. I am asking you to train them." The white haired girl gave a sigh, her deep purple eyes lost in thought. When she looked up, Draco noted the little flecks of lighter purple in her eyes.

"When and where do you need me?" She asked, leaning back and crossing her left leg over her right. Draco smirked. "Oh come off of it you little pervert. I'm not looking to have sex with you, but to train the other vampires. Tell me, you are aware of my abilities?" Draco nodded.

"I'm surprised the ministry hasn't discovered you yet. You'd be one hell of a gem to the light side. Potter is their only hope. If they found you, blimey, they'd have a field day." Draco looked intrigued. "I know of some of your tatics and what not. It's hard to know everything about you. You're a rather ticky one." Riley smirked.

"I have to." He raised an eyebrow. "Voldemort is already after my neck for his side. If he knew I was friends with Harry, then Lord knows what he'd have me do." Draco was now shocked, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Yes, I'm friends with Harry Potter. He lives just a few houses down from me." Before Draco Malfoy was able to say anything, the train came to slow, gradual stop. Riley looked out the window.

"The Ferry Dock." She said, jumping up and grabbing her shoulder back from the top compartment. The vampires got to their feet, looking confused. "This is my stop. I'm taking the muggle ferry to Britian and then driving my car back home. Listen, I can't do anything for at least twp weeks. I need to take care of some things around home and in London. Owl me then when you need me. And I'll be there to train them. As of right now, I don't suggest you come looking for me. I've got buisness in the faerie region of Britian. They're not exactly on good terms with the vampires." She turned, never looking back, and left the compartment in a great rush. She crossed the tracks and ran as fast as she could to the Ferry. Riley handed her ticket to the conductor and boarded the large, but beautiful ship. She was gone.

Nearly three hours while on the ferry, Riley looked out over the waters. They were calm on this warm day in August. The water shone blue-green, gently rocking the boat as they sailed back to Britian. A splash to her left drew her attention. Three dolphins were playing about the ship, waving their fins at her as they dove back into the water. She smiled.

"Oh bathe me." She murmered, reaching out a hand over the railing. "My worries and my troubles dissappear in your depths. My soul leaps with the dolphins, my mind one with your waves. Your dangerous beauty soothes the soul and washes the pain away. How such a world exsists blow the surface! Your gardens, your life. Your wonder." She smiled as a splash from a dolphin reached her hand, sprinkling it with the salty water.

"Lovely." Came a voice from behind her. Riley turned to see a very attractive younge man standing there, a kind smile on his face. She too smiled, realizing she never heard him come up. "Did you write that?" She nodded.

"Yes, I did write that poem, several years ago." The smile slightly faded from her face, but she reassured the stranger with a gentle nod. She cast one last look out to the dolphins before turning back to the man. "I never caught your name. I'm Riley, Riley Thomas." She extended her hand to the stranger.

"Oliver." He replied, his thick voice sounded as if he came from Scottland. "Oliver Wood." Riley gave a pretty smile. "I don't think I've seen you around before. Did you ever go to Hogwarts?" Riley gave a little grin.

"No. I had been going to Beauxbatons for my first five years of magical schooling. Though I now live in Surrey, on Privet Drive. I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year. I take it you have graduated from there?" Oliver nodded his head, grinning. Riley could feel her knees go slightly weak. He was truly VERY good looking.

"I was quidditch captian for the Gryffindor team. I admit durring my seven years there I was a bit obsessed about quidditch. That's all everyone had seen me for. Some of my old friends were rather surprised when I hadn't played professionaly. I'm now a professional artist for the muggle world. And a photographer for the magical world." Riley nodded, she was rather impressed with the boy already. "Any ideas of what you would like to do after Hogwarts?" Riley sat down and motioned for Oliver to sit as well. He did so and pulled his chair closer to hers. She mentally whooped.

"Oh I don't know. I thought about teaching for muggle schools while I write, paint, and do photography. In refrence to the wizarding world, I could retire already if I had wanted too. Though I think I'll paint in magical France. I actually just came from there. Art in the wizarding part of Paris is exceptionally huge. I could make good buisness with my works." Oliver grinned.

"I'd much like see your work. You say you write. Like what?"

"Poetry is a huge one. I have enough poems to create three anthologies at least 100 pages a book each. I've begun a novel, and several childrens' stories and series. Eventually I'm going to write a broadway for Muggle New York."

"Wonderful!" Oliver cried, clapping his hands together. "You don't know how wonderful it is to meet another artist that is also of magic descent. For a while I thought I was the only one!" Riley grinned. She hadn't noticed that Oliver's chair had moved closer still. Their knees were touching.

_'I think I'm in love.' _Riley thought with a grin on her face. _'Though I should think Harry wouldn't be too pleased about a new competitor. Poor lad, he already knows I can't date him. Oliver would devistate him. Oh well.' _Oliver had told her of all the things he's done, a few descriptions about his best paintings, and already they were making dates to meet under more curtious occasions.

"I have a few deadlines that I have compleate for the Daily Prophet when I get home. That'll take at least a week or two to even get done. So how about August 17th, at Il Caffè di Baia di Oceano (The Ocean Bay Café)?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"You speak Italian too!" She cried, she looked pleased, she was pleased. "Brillante!" Oliver smirked in spite of himself. A rather large bugle sound interrupted the mood as a voice came over the loud speaker somewhere in the middle of the ferry.

"Docking on Great Britian's shore. Last stop for passengers. Everybody off! You all have a lovely evening, and be careful. They just had a rainstorm on this edge, so the roads are a little slippery." Riley and Oliver descended the Ferry steps and reached solid land within five hours of traveling by water. Heaving her shoulder bag over her shoulder, she turned to shake Oliver's hand once more. Instead, he took her hand, and bent to kiss it.

"Buono ciao Riley. La vedrò su agosto diciassettesimo." (Good-bye Riley. I shall see you on august the seventeenth) Riley smiled, and bade him farewell. Her black mustange was still in its parking spot, dry even though there had been an apparent rain storm. Slipping into the drivers seat, she roused the engine and sped off down the highway road, finally returning to London after 3 weeks in France.

"Palo, you had better be home." She muttered as she put an opera cd into her cd player. "You said you'd help me."


	5. Chapter Five: Be Gone Of Dark Magic

Swept Into The Wind

Chapter Five: Be Gone of Dark Magic

Written by: chocolateswirl88

Riley always enjoyed driving up the way-countryside. It gave her time to think and to finally be alone after her pathetic excuse to a stepmother ordered her all day and everyday. But today, she was driving down the country road on buisness, one target on her mind: Palo.

He was a secret faerie. He bore many secrets and hardly spoke to anyone. Riley was one of the few that he would grace with his presence. Palo was old, his hair greying as were his wings. Fourteen-thousand years old was pushing the limits for faeries. Usually they did not live past two hundered because of some new war that would happen between a race or another. Riley looked to her watch. It was ten till 4:00 P.M. She had to hurry.

Stepping on the gas pedal more, the car gave a sickening lurch before its engine roared with frenzy and she pushed one-hundred-and-eighty miles per hour down a simple dirt road. Dust and debries billowed from underneath the car and went miles behind her. If she were to loose control over the vehicle, she surely would die. All the while, Riley grinned. She glanced at the spedometer. One-hundered-and-ninty-nine. Her eyes narrowed and she thrust the clutch into reverse. With a loud crack and blinding flash of white light the car vanished completely. Large clouds of dust and dirt still raging like a tornado far down the road.

With a large POP Riley and her car appeared safely onto a pebble road. Up ahead, north of her stood a huge mansion made of stone and concrete. Placing the car into drive once again, he tore off at seventy miles toward the house. Stones and pebbles flew in every direction, boucing off of trees and into the dark green grass. Fifteen feet from the house she did a full three-sixty and stopped instantly. The dark blue front door of the house was thrown open, and Palo clutched to his balcony. He had heard the noise. But his facial expression faded to pure kindness and joy at the sight of Riley.

"Riley!" He called, descending the stairs quickly. He embrased the girl tightly, kissing her temple. It had been nearly 10 years since he had seen her. "My goodness you've grown so!" She grinned, hugging the old faerie in return. "Come, come. You musn't be seen. Hurry, inside!" She gave a quick glance to her car, and it dissappeared and blended in with the gravel drive. Nodding, Palo ushered into his house, closing and locking the door behind them. "Good heaven's child, you know better than to drive on your own when Voldemort is looking for you!" Riley rolled her eyes, a grin on her face.

"Do you think that's going to stop me?" The faerie gave her a skeptical look.

"No, I don't suppose not."

"Listen, Geraldo was right in calling me to France." The greying faerie spun around. "By the time I got there the base had been destroyed. None of them were dead, some wounded, no losses."

"Where are they then?" Palo summoned a pot of broth, dishing a mug for Riley. She accepted the glittering coffee mug, thanking the man, and taking a deep sip from it.

"I sent them to my house for the time being. Minn is putting up concealing charms and spells to hide the rest of them and the several additions that Dad had to add to the house. It's mostly underground, but if we got any deeper, we would have hit the magic line. Lord knows the Ministry would have found me within seconds then." She drank again.

"And Harry Potter?" Palo looked stern.

"He knows of me. But he does not know anything else."

"So he assumes you're a freak-child then?" Riley nodded, tracing her forefinger over the mug's edge. "Good. If he found out there were more faeries, he'd want to be one. Cassee has been on duty for the past two days. She says he's training again. This time it's dark magic."

Riley chocked on her brother, sending herself into fits of rapid coughing. When she was finally able to get ahold of herself, she was shocked. Her eyes had gone wide, the light purple specs were back.

"What?!"

"He is practising dark magic. He already has the Killing curse down. I'm afraid of what he might learn."

"That makes two of us. What am I going to do now?" Riley stared at her right hand. On her ring finger was a pure silver ring, embroidered with dark blue vines and leaves. "Oh no." Palo nodded.

"You're going to have to." Palo replied, placing a hand over her own. His palm covered the ring. Riley sighed. "Riley, it has to be done. If you don't free him of the dark magic, then the Light is not going to win. He'll stoop down to Tom Riddle's level and become the next dark lord slowly within time. Then he will use you to destroy all, and completely wipe our race away from the earth."

"But it hurts the humans." Riley said quietly, her eyes never leaving her ring. "It's nearly like the curtacis curse. Unbearable pain. Only, I'm taking a certain amount of magic from his blood. Palo, isn't there another way?"

"You and I both know that this is the only way. When you return home, do it, then explain to him that Voldemort has location spells for everytime a dark curse is used. Harry is nearly caught. Death eaters are starting to roam privet drive. Cassee says that your dad is getting worried." Riley nodded, standing up.

"Then I have to go now. I can't waste anymore time. I'm teleporting." She said firmly.

"That would be the best choice. Get there now, perform the spell, and get home as fast as you can. I suggest that when you leave Number Four, that you charm your hair shorter and turn it black, and your eyes black as well. When you're safely home, you can change back. Then contact me once its all over." Riley nodded, running to the door and down the steps. Palo watched as her car reappeared and she hopped inside. Her eyes turned to pure white, and a silver portal suddenly appeared, spreading mist nearly 3 miles high over the entire house and herself. When the air had cleared, Riley had gone. Palo went back inside, locked the door, and charmed his entire house.

Another faerie came up the stairs, she was dressed in dark green, her brown hair tied into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. She hugged the old man and led him to the kitchen, placing another cup of broth before him.

"Don't fret over Riley." She told him. "She's the most powerfull of all of us. She knows her duties." Palo sighed.

"I know Merial. But I still think of her as a daughter. Ever since she stayed with us once her mother died, I have worried over her." Merial patted his hand.

"She thinks of Harry as a friend. He'll understand why she has to do this. And that Oliver that she met on the Ferry will support her and protect her as much as he can. I can tell in the way that he looks at her." Palo grinned. "Yes, I was spying on her journey. I do say, he is a very handsome man. He'll do her well."

Moments later, Riley's car dropped out of the sky and into her driveway. Her father ran out, buy before he could say another word, Riley sprinted off to the Dursley's. He watched for a moment before realizing what she had to do. He hurried to the car, drove it inside the garage and watched as the automatic door closed, blocking out the outside world. He ran back inside and with a flick of his finger, every shade and curtian closed and the ceiling lights and the lamps turned on. Many confused faces came from the stairs and other rooms in the house.

"DING DING DING DING DING DING DING!" The Dursley's doorbell rang frantically. Petunia bustled to the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming, my goodness!" She said, irriatated by the visitor already. But her face turned to confusion when Riley burst through the door and bounded up the stairs toward Harry's room. "Hmm." She muttered, deciding not to ask. Petunia wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not.

Upstairs, Harry was reading one of his dark arts books when Riley burst through the door, a frantic look on her face. He jumped up and attempted to cross the floor to get to her. She held up a hand.

"You've been practising the Dark Arts." She said forcefully, her eyes gaining more lighter purple. Harry nodded.

"I've got to destroy Voldemort. I ha-"

"Not with dark magic!" Riley hissed, a small breeze was blowing her hair in every direction. "Tom Riddle has trackers on every dark curse out there Harry. He's close to finding you. He's close Harry." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but the look on Riley's face cut him off. "If you stoop to his level, the whole world is going to be destroyed. And I'll be caught. You'll be dead, and evil will reign. Do you want that to happen?" The raven haired boy shook his head, clearly confused. Riley raised her right arm, her ring pointed directly at Harry.

"What are you doing?" He didn't know whether to be scared or worried. He groped for his wand.

"There's no need for your wand." She told him. "I'm going to erase the dark magic from your blood. You're making yourself a bigger target than you are already Harry. Hold still. Don't make this hurt worse then it will." Without warning or any indication it was coming, a white light shot at him, knocking him backwards against the wall. Harry's body thrashed as he struggled to keep from screaming Riley's eyes were pure white. "Release him!" She was blasted by a strong gust of wind. And slowly, the stream of white light that had obsorbed itself into Harry's body came from him. It had turned black. She was sucessful in reliving him of the magic.

"Bloody hell.." Harry gasped, scrubbing his face with the palms of his hands. "That hurt." Once the black stream had fully dissappeared into Riley's ring, she returned back to normal. All except the beautiful white wings that portruded from her back. She sighed.

"I'm sorry I had to do it." She muttered, helping her friend to his feet. "You might want to sit down for a while, eat some chocolate. You'll feel better soon." Harry nodded, digging through a drawer to find a chocolate bar. He broke a chunk off for Riley, handing it to her.

"You don't have to stand, go ahead and sit." He motioned towards his bed.

"I can't. I have to get home. Since there are deatheaters about, it's not safe for me to be outside my home. At least for the next two days. With a flick of her index finger the room shone blue for a moment and the hue dissappeared. "You won't be able to practise dark magic any longer. Your house is spelled, your dark magic books are blocked, and so is your wand from using the spells. Don't try it again Harry. Unless you want to be forced to join Voldemort. I have to go. Don't come for me." With a quiet whoosh she was gone. Harry rubbed his forehead.

"She is an odd one." He said after sometime, taking another bite of chocolate. "Exactly why it would be diffuclt to date her." He grinned, taking out a picture of a black haired girl from his desk. He was in the picture too, hugging her tightly around the waist and planting a kiss on her neck. The girl was giggling, trying to push him away. A slow smile spread across his face as he ungracefully shoved the rest of the chocolate into his mouth. "Hah!"


	6. Chapter Six: Tending Rose Gardens and Mu...

Swept Into The Wind

Written by: chocolateswirl88

Chapter Six: Tending The Roses and Musical Concepts

Two weeks later, Riley finally emerged from her house through the front door. Harry had been in the front yard at the time, weeding the rose garden when she came out. He didn't rush to her, considering this wasn't the first time she had locked herself away inside. All Harry did was grin and set back to work. Moments later he could hear the soft plop of another body next to his own. Riley sighed.

"Have fun?" He grinned, tossing a small chunk of dirt at her. She caught it and rolled it over in her fingers untill it crumbled in her palm.

"Not really no." She replied, wiping her hand on the green grass. "Buisness with London isn't exactly what I cal fun." Harry looked up, his brow furrowed.

"London?" He chortled, setting down the small shovel he had been using. The small plant was left forgotten on a monument brick. "Why in London? What's in London?" Riley gave a slightly annoyed look, he ignored it. She was full of secrets and their friendship was nothing more then confusing. Riley would never clear something up for him. Only partially.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She answered. Harry mentally kicked himself. He had expected her to answer truthfully for once. His intuition gave a huge leap downwards, already annoyed with itself. Harry groaned.

"You know, you are one hell of a confusing faerie. You know that?" Riley grinned, picking up a rather large chunk of earth and throwing it at him.

"Yes, I am aware of such." Her grin was contagious.

"Why can't I know what you were doing?" Harry asked, he'd rather not beat around the bush. He'd look supicious. Riley sighed again. For a moment he thought he saw defeat in her purple eyes, but he was decieved.

"It's not something I can let you discover." She said, that flat tone of voice returning. He cringed. "Oh shut up." She swatted at him playfully, smacking him on the head hard enough to make a sound. "You know I can't tell you. I can't take chances that you'll accidently blab to the Ministry or Dumbledore. I know you have ties with the teachers. But this is something even the teachers can't find out. Not yet." Harry sighed in defeat, tossing another earth chunk at her. "So how have things been?" He shrugged.

"Rather dull actually." Riley nodded.

"And how is Lolonda?" Harry choked on his breath and sputtered something awful. Riley grinned. He hated that mischevious glint in her eyes. She had been spying on him again. AGAIN.

"Who's Lolonda?" He was terrible at lying to her. That was because she knew eveything about it. Even more than he did. He was convinced she knew his genetic traits and genes. Riley raised an eyebrow. _Oh no! Not the eyebrow! _He flung himself back against the grass.

"Lolonda. You're girlfriend." She didn't bat an eyelash. So she knew everything. Harry sighed.

"Exactly how much do you know?" Riley winked. That was never a good sign.

"More then you want me to know." Harry's jaw dropped open. She gave a smirk, patting him on the back. "Though I'm not sure I approve of you loosing your virginity so soon…but she seems like a nice girl. Just don't be stupid." Harry nodded, not sure wether to be scared or appalled.

"What about you?" Harry asked, looking over at his white-haired friend. "Have you found that special somebody yet?" Riley didn't look at him.

"I met someone on the Ferry coming from France." She replied, a small smile easing to her lips. Harry leaned forward. "Oh puhsh." She shoved him.

"No, I want to know his name. I'm going to have to meet him so I can approve." Riley scoffed at him.

"…Oliver Wood." She said after sometime. This time, Harry choked on his water, and sent the newly warmed liquid flying into Riley's face. She scrunched her nose up.

"Sorry, I was-I am…shocked." Harry cocked his head at her, a confused look on his face. "But Wood dissappeared after Hogwarts. Never saw him in the papers for the quidditch teams, nothing. It was his dream."

"Dreams can be mistold."

"Well yes, but he was obsessed."

"A feature that was used to hide up his real talents. He's an artist Harry!" Harry jumped, her sudden excited behavior scared the living daylights out of him. "An artist! How I've WAITED for so bloody long to find someone like me…or at least, understand me and my work. You have no idea how hard it is." Harry's eye brows couldn't go back down.

"Oliver Wood, obsessed quidditch captian for Gryffindor's Team…a..an ARTIST?"

"You better belive it!" Without warning, Riley pounced and sent them rolling down the driveway and into the middle of the street. Laughing the entire way they tickled eachother untill the tears began to roll down their faces. Harry gave up considering her wrath was much worse than his. They sat themselves down on the sidewalk, throwing stones across the street to the sidewalk parallel to them.

"So…Oliver Wood eh?" Harry asked, Riley nodded, a smile crossed her lips as she tossed a pebble.

"He is so much different then he used to be Harry." She replied, that smile still on her lips. Harry couldn't help but grin. "He's not really wild anymore, nor frantic. He's just, musical." Harry quirked that stubborn eyebrow.

"Musical?" he repeated. His friend rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance. Harry smirked, knowing that his stubborn ways were what got to her the most. It annoyed her beyond belife, and Harry was always proud of it. "Fine fine, I won't ask." He patted Riley on the arm. A little ways down the street, a familiar front door opened and a man stood on the porch looking out over his yard. He spotted the person he needed to talk too.

Placing a hand to his mouth, he called "RILEY!". She looked up, eyes searching for her father. "You're needed in London! Palo called, there's a meeting being held! You need to hurry!" Riley jumped up.

"Shit." She muttered, running a hand through her white hair. Harry looked confused. He WAS confused. "Sorry Harry. I have to go for a few hours. Unexpected meeting." Grumbling about the perfect timeing, Riley stalked off to her house once again. Slamming the cardoor behind her, she whizzed out of the neighborhood, round the corner, and out of sight. Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"What a woman." He thought outloud, tossing a pebble in the direction she drove off. "I'll get you to talk when we're at Hogwarts." Sighing, he pushed himself up and kneeled back down in front of the rose gardens. "Might as well get this done." With that, he began to hum 'Whistle While You Work'.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Faerie Counsil

Swept Into The Wind

By chocolateswirl88

Chapter Seven: The Faerie Counsil

It didn't take long to get to London. Not today. Considering the impecable timing of the Faerie Counsil, Riley had to use risky measures to get there as soon as she could. She had to teleport on a rather busy street and drove through what seemed like thin air to muggles and wizards alike onto a main side road.

She ignored the sudden screams and amazed cries and sped along the street, nearly missing several side parked cars. A sharp angled corner and she came to a screeching halt in front of a rather fancy looking diner. A hissing sound came from the tires. Riley glanced down and an amused grin plastered her lips. Her tires were burning due to the ridiculous speed.

"I'll have to fix that." She said to no one in particular." Locking her car, she entered the diner, looking for the waitress. She didn't have to wait long, for a petite woman bustled over to her and led her into a back door. Nodding her aproval, she dissappeared out of thin out and re-appeared in a room full of fellow faeries. She sighed as the cirular room brought back past memories. "Oi, I really do NOT want to be here." She muttered, taking her seat at the end of the first circle. A male Faerie stood up, and pounded a large hammer on the desk. The room went silent at once. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Now that we have everyone here." The man's eyes snapped towards Riley and addressed the room once again. "We have a dilema that we've not faced for nearly twelve-thousand years-up untill now. You all know that we are secluded from the wizarding world by difficult bariers. We only expose ourselves to other races only if we trust the individual. It appears that Albus Dumbledore has stumbled onto one of our spells, and somehow deactivated it." Riley's eyes suddenly shot to the elder faerie. Her mind reeling with possible solutions and problems. "No one knows how he did it, I don't think anyone will ever know-" He took a deep breath.

"He sought for me, and asked for the race of the Faeries to join him in his fight against Voldemort." It didn't take long for nearly every Faerie to begin shouting advice and protests. Riley was the only one to remain silent. Save for the Faerie in the center of the room. His eyes looked over to her once again. "Riley, what do you propose we do? You are in contact with the Wizarding World than most of us in this room." She looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"There's no mistaking that Dumbledore is a smart man. I've had several intereviews with him near the end of last year. Considering I am to attend Hogwarts to finnish my magical wizard training. He has tricks and riddles up his sleeve that no one could guess. He is powerful. How he discovered us is a mystery beyond me.-" The room broke out into a rage of murmering.

"However." Her voice rang throughout the room, gaining total silence. She stood. "He will not be able to distinguish Faerie, From Muggle, From Wizard. It is nearly impossible, unless we show ourselves directly. Meaning that their magic cannot force us to reveal our true identity. But, I do not say to join the side of the Light to fight against Voldemort. We are not a direct concern to this war. Voldemort may have discovered that there is a questionable person living on privet drive besides Harry Potter, but he dosen't know exactly what I am. He is trying, but he will not know.-"

"No matter how much Dumbledore meddles in our affairs and world, we will not join him unless we have become a part of this war. We are equipped and skilled fights for a war, but it is too soon. I must be allowed more time to train Harry Potter before we could possibly even think about a war. Your Grace, in order to prevent Albus to wander through our city doors, I suggest more constrast spells and allusion charms as well as security placements over the city. If we can delay him from getting to us again, that can buy us more time then needed to decide what is to be done." As expected the room burst out with shouting and what not. Riley leaned back against her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. He could listen to her reasoning, or ignore it compleately.

The Faerie standing in the center of the room looked around, trying to decide what needed to be done. Everyone else's ideas were not to a degree as the young Riley. She was very young compared to most of the elders in the room. But she was wise and the most powerfull of them all. She was second in line to their Ruler, Queen Lamique. Once the Queen decided to step down, or if she were to die for some reason, Riley would become Queen. He scanned the room once again, and finally, held up his hand.

"It seems to me." He began, while the noise died down. "That we have no other option then to go with Lady Riley's idea. Unless we were to come up with a more spectacular idea, it's all we've got. We can make this work. Now we need faeries that will spend time putting up more defences for our city. Who will help?" Riley looked around the room with a hard stare. Several talented Faeries stood up, offering their assistance. "It's settled then.We will begin tomorrow. Riley, will you be aiding us?" The white haired faerie shook her head.

"I cannot. I have other obligations that I have promised. So I'm not going to be free for the next few weeks. However, when I am finnished, I can come home and modify all that you've done and add a few spells of my own." The elder nodded.

"Lady Riley, how is the training of Mr. Potter going? We have not heard from you in a long while." Riley sighed, running a hand through her shockingly white hair.

"He's a difficult sire." She said, once again crossing her arms over her chest. "He had been practising Dark Magic, so I had to remove it from his system, blocked all his books and his wand. But none-the-less talented. I can only give him pointers and he seems to have the spell or charm mastered." The elder nodded. "So technically, I'm done with him."

"Good good. Do you wish to continue your schooling?" Riley nodded.

"Might as well, seeing how I've gone through 6 years of it already.I only have a year left."

"You are not going into sixth year?" Riley shook her head.

"I had to take a test to see if I am alright to go into sixth year. I'm smarter then sixth, so they put me in seventh, the final year." The elder faerie seemed impressed. Riley smirked.

Suddenly, the tall doors to the counsil room burst open and three officials from the Queen's aid rushed in, one carrying an envelope addressed to the elder. Riley sat up straight, leaning against the desk to try and get a closer look. The three stopped in the center of the room and handed the letter to the faerie. Riley's eyebrows snapped together, trying to figure out what exactly was within the paper.

The elder opened it, read the first line and looked up at the counsil. He continued on, his eyes getting wider by the second. Riley felt slightly concerened.

"Oh dear." He muttered, folding the letter back up and placing it back into his pocket. "Attention Counsil. It seems that Queen Lamique has decided to step down within the year. There is no set date, but she wishes to live a normal Faerie life with her newly found love and produce a family. My dear people, Riley is the next appointed Queen. Now we face the task of preparing her for her Rule." A stubborn eyebrow raised on the white haired faeries face, her purple eyes full of questions. "Ready Riley?"

"Oi." Was all she could say. Several counsil members chuckled inspite of themselves. "What a way to complicate a summer." The elder looked around the counsil once again.

"Court has been adjourned. You may all go home and those who are now responsible for our city's wellbeing tomorrow get some rest. We need you fully capabable. Riley, If you would please follow me to my office." Sighing, she stood along with every faerie in the room, except she took a left instead of a right. Several corners later she found herself at a pair of deep cherrywood doors, already opening at her presence. The elder was already sitting at his desk. "Are you ready?" He asked with a buisness-like voice. Riley plopped down in one of the big cushy chairs.

"Yeah." Her voice was rather tiresome. "I just didn't expect her to step down so soon. Do you think the Dumbledore thing scared her, Max?" The elder sighed and rested his head in one of his hands.

"It could very well be so." He admitted, pulling out a piece of parchment and a feather pen. "It's scared a lot of our people. The Queen has never delt with any of the outside worlds. Twelve-thousand years, goodness."

"I don't know if isolating us was the best choice." Riley spoke thoughtfully, her eyes wandering to the window behind Max's head. He looked up and flashed a quizzical look. "Yes we are different than most other folk. But it dosen't mean that we can't live amongst humans and other creatures. We don't have to show our wings or our traditional clothing. We may be forced to live amongst the wizarding folk, now that Albus has found where we have been hiding. He'll tell the Ministry." Max looked suddenly very weary.

"Of all things, a blundering old wizard had to find us at such an apropriate time durring their war. We'll be enslaved!"

"Not necessarily. They can't force us to work if we have an apointed government. In this case, we have the Queen, the Counsil." Max grinned.

"Yes, I should suppose that you shall protect our people at best, but more open than Lamique did. I just worry that you feel you are not ready." Riley sighed, falling back into her thinking mode. Her eyes looked out to the distance of her born home. It was just as beautiful as it was when she left. It felt right to be home, but she felt parted from the Wizarding and Muggle world.

"I'm ready, I just assumed she would wait untill I was out of school before leaving the throne. It seems rather sudden dosen't it?" Max nodded his head, writing down something on the parchment. "What are you doing?"

"Sending the apropriate papers to the Queen verifying that you are indeed ready to take her place. Plus, our people must be ready when you assume the throne." Riley nodded, sinking farther into the chair.

"Blimey dad is going to freak." She muttered, resting her head in the palm of her hand. "Alright Max, if there is nothing else we must dicuss, I really should be getting back. I have things to do, school to prepare for, Queenship to accept, and the bathrooms to clean. Good-day." Riley dissappeared before her elder even had chance to look up.

"Good-bye Lady Riley." He said to the thin air. "Punk Faerie, she'll give the city a run for it's worth." He smirked, finally signing the forms and watching them as they dissappeared to the Queen's desk.


	8. Chapter Eight: Wanda, Sextupletts, and H...

Swept Into The Wind

By chocolateswirl88

Chapter Eight:Wanda, Sextupletts, and Hearty Talks

A/N: Ok…I've gotten quite a few reviews on saying how confusing this story seems to be. So I'm asking you to ask questions for me to help you understand better. So ask them in your reviews and I'll post answers in the next posting chapter…so ask away!

Turning the corner, Riley half expected Harry to be waiting for her on the sidewalk where she left him. But he was no where in sight. Not in front of the rose garden, not sitting in her frontyard gazebo. She smiled slightly, he must have the invisibility cloak if he was still outdoors. Either or, he was inside with his family. She sighed.

Her car door slammed shut and she walked silently and briskly into her house. Making sure the garage door shut all the way, she turned off the light. The shuffle of feet announced that her little brothers and sisters knew she was home. Before Riley had time to react, a herd of toddlers raced at her.

"RIWEE!" And knocked the white haired girl to the floor, already launching her counterattack to the ticklish two year olds. Once their little feet patted away down the hallway did she finally stand up. Dusting off her sleeves she looked up to see her father leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. He grinned at her.

"I see they heard you come home then?" He asked, that crooked grin still on his face. Riley stuck out her tongue as she dusted her bum off. "So what did the counsil want?" Riley groaned. "Not good?"

"Anything BUT good." She murmered, a stray hand running through her hair once more.

"Well?"

"Dumbledore discovered the city." She waited for a response, but it never came. Her dad was to shocked to say anything. "And he found Max and asked for our allegience and aid in the war. So an emergency meeting was adjourned to come to a decision."

"What did the counsil decide?" This time, her step-mother Wanda found her way into the conversation. Riley had to bite back a snarl.

"We've got at least a dozen faeries to put up more defences around the city. Dumbeldore may know the location, but he won't be able to break all the spells. In two more weeks, I'm going to go back and add some more wards to prevent the old loon from getting in again." Wanda studdied her, and hard.

"You're not telling everything." She said at last, earning a confused look from her father. "I see it in your eyes." Riley groaned outloud this time, almost as if she were hit by a physical blow.

"The Queen has stepped down." Riley snapped, making to walk towards the kitchen. Wanda followed closely as well as her father. It was evident that the faerie was clearly annoyed.

"What about her?" Her dads' voice was soft, hoping he wouldn't provoke her. He knew what powers she had, he knew of her ability.

"I'm next in line to the Throne." Wanda suddenly looked pleased. The woman wanted more than nothing to be able to visit where Riley used to live. She had done her best to try and suck up to the girl, but could never get anything out of her.

"Will we be living there then?" Wanda asked, placing a hand on Riley's shoulder. Her voice was dripping with fake concern. "If you have to go back home, then we will pack up and go with you for love and support." Riley pulled away as if the woman was burning her.

"Even IF I had to go home," she snarled this time. "I would not bring YOU of all people along." Riley stalked off, slamming the kitchen door behind her. Her father looked from Wanda to Riley for what seemed like several minutes before wisking off to aid his daughter. Fatherly instincts call.

Wanda pouted and began to bring out pans to start cooking dinner. Upstairs she could hear the sextupletts playing in the playroom, and the distant shouting of Riley Anastasia Thomas.

"How could marry that, that, that woman!" Riley cried, using all her strength to keep herself from throwing something through the window. "Wanda is the female version of the muggle devil! She's a bloody suck up!"

"Riley, don't swear."

"Dad, do you realize she's _trying_ to Itopia? She's a bloody mad woman!"

"Don't swear."

"UHHH! Dad! I'm going to be Queen of Itopia, the Faerie Kingdom! Now that she knows that I'm going to have to spend more time there than usual, she'll follow me! She CAN'T go! The only reason you're allowed to is because you married a faerie! Itopia dosen't approve of humans in our realm, especially the ones that killed one of our kin." Riley crossed her arms and sat stubbornly down on her window sill. Outside, a rather strong breeze was beginning to blow. A storm was forcasted for the late afternoon, and it was currently 3:30 P.M. Allen Thomas sighed from his spot on his daughters' bed.

"I know you and your siblings don't like Wanda-"

"I don't understand how anyone could. She's a bloody suck up. And don't you dare tell me not to swear. I'll bloody swear if I bloody well want too." Riley snapped, kicking the wall. Allen sighed again.

"You're so much like your mother it's mind bending." He grinned up at the white haired faerie, but she wasn't looking at him. She was starring out of her window at the many houses and backyards that seemed to extend on forever. "Riley, I wanted my children to grow up with a mother figure to look up too. I know you understand that. Wanda was a lovely woman when I first met her. She seemed so carring and loving of children. Then she knew what you were…and snapped. It's not my fault. If I knew she had a thirst for power and mischief I wouldn't have married her. You know she won't let me file for a divorce."

"You don't have to take orders from that cow. You bloody hop down to the court, file for the divorce and get the police to get her out of here. Then hire a nanny from the magical world." Allen looked up, Riley still wouldn't look at him. Her eyes had wandered over to the family picture they had taken the day before her mother died. "Even the sextupletts don't like her. They run from her everytime she tries to handle them. They know she killed mom, they just can't put their fear into words and get her locked up like she deserves."

"That's a little extreme Riley." Her dad chastized.

"It's the truth!" She snapped again, arching her back with annoyance. "I've been able to keep mostly everything a lie from that hag up untill now. And things are going to be worce once she finds out I'm training a whord of vampires to fight for me in the war!" Allen snapped his head up. "Crap."

"You're training vampires!" Allen searched his daughter for an answer. "When the hell did this happen?"

"In France I was attacked by a heavy armored warrior whom seemed to miss my head by five inches everytime he swung. Draco Malfoy sent him to bring me to him, but it didn't work. So he confronted me on the train in person and asked me to help. I said I would. Which means I'm going to have to leave for a couple of days. Then go on a date with Oliver Wood." The man currently sitting on her bed gave a sigh once again and shook his head, amused. "What's so funny?"

"You are."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're mother was the exact same. Always full of riddles and witt. Even though your hair and eyes are a different color, you look just like her." Riley shook her head.

"Pounding me with the 'You're just like your mother' trick isn't going to work anymore. I'm old enough to counter it. You know that." Riley looked back out the window again. She spotted Harry out in his backyard with Dudley, kicking around a soccer ball.

"I know, but a dad can only hope." He smirked and Riley knew it. Wanda called up the stairs to alert her 'family' that dinner was done.

"RIWEE! RIWEE!" The sextupletts were currently pounding on her door with their tiny fists. "Upper'! Upper'!" Riley grinned and looked to her white door.

"Coming Coming." She called, easing herself off her comfortable spot on the window sill. Stretching her back and placed a hand on the doorknob. "Divorce Wanda so we can all be happy again, and ger her out of my face. I can't take you and her to Itopia. The sextupletts can go, they're faerie. As a forewarning, if Wanda trys anything funny, anything at all, I'm calling the muggle police. If you want everyone to be happy again, then you know what to do. Now come on, if we keep the hag waiting any longer she's going to bitch me out again."

"Don't swear!"Allen snapped, getting up and following his daughter out of her room. The three boys and three girls were waiting patiently outside for Riley and nearly knocked her over a second time. "You don't want these guys to pick it up do you?" Riley smirked.

"What? Evan's already said his first swear word. Living with me, you have to make sacrafices. My language is one of them."

"Oh your mother would be proud." Allen said sarcastically, pushing Riley gently to get her out of the way. He laughed when she gave a cry and toppled over onto the floor, all six two year olds tackling their fallen vitim.

"OI!"


	9. Chapter Nine: Gold Quills and Diego

Swept Into The Wind

By chocolateswirl88

Chapter Nine: Gold Quills and Diego

A/N: Ok…a question was asked about if Wanda really did kill Riley's birth mother. Yep. We're assuming it happened nearly two to 4 years ago (if I remember my stats correctly). At the time of her murder, Wanda hadn't know what Mrs. Allen Thomas was untill AFTER she killed her. She managed to find out who Allen Thomas was, trick him into falling for her, and then becoming the nosey cow that she is now. I had to have a bad guy in the story that wasn't the usual Voldemort or Dark Lord. Why not a crazy Step-mom? Now, onward with the chapter! If you continue to get confused, review and let me know what you don't understand. Take advantage of it peeps!

"You're unBELIVEABLE!" Harry cried as he flung his arms around Rileys' neck. She grinned and hugged him in return. "Where did you get this?" He twirled a pure gold quill in his hands. "Wow." Riley grinned.

"Picked it up while I was in France." Riley said, cocking her head to the left and looking at the quill. "I bought a purple one for myself with a jade design up and down the stem. They're quite the costly penny, but a lifetime garentee. The nice thing is they never run out of ink. And by voice command, you can change the ink." Harry couldn't wipe the awe off his face. "It's a little back to school present. I won't be able to drive with you up to Kings Cross. I've got to teleport there." Harry looked up, already the questions exploding in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Buisness in training a mass of people." Riley shrugged, knowing he'd find out eventually. "Vampires to be exact."

3

….

2

….

1

"WHAT!" Riley smirked. _Right on time there Harry. _As expected he flipped out, instantly going mad. "Vampires! How, when, WHY would you train vampires? I thought you said faeries and vampires never got along?"

"Ah well, their new leader is a quite the bit different then their past. It's about time allegiences were formed anyway. We might need their help."

"Who?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Damnit it don't play stupid." Riley smiled a genuine smile. It drove Harry mad when she did this. "Who's the vampires latest leader?"

"A vampire." Harry choked on an invisible object. She let a small chuckle escape. She was truly having TOO much fun with this.

"You're playing daft. Now stop it." Harry warned, waving the golden quill in her face. She quirked an eyebrow. "Give me a name."

"I don't think that would be wise. Considering you know him." Riley couldn't have gave a more bigger hint away. Harry's wheels began turning as he spouted off names. Never, not once, mentioning Draco Malfoy.

At least a half an hour later, nearly 200 guesses, Harry still hadn't gotten it right. Riley made herself comfortable on the grass of his front lawn, watching the clouds slowly roll by in the great big blue sky. She had tuned out.

But she crashed back down to reality with a large crash when finally the words 'Draco Malfoy' escaped Harry's lips. She didn't need to say anything. He knew, and he postively lost it and paled quite a bit.

"Oh buggar." Riley snorted.

"He's not out to kill you Harry." Riley reassured him. "Likewise, they'd be willing to help you if you needed it. I just have to train them a bit up for fighting. No biggy." Harry raised an eyebrow and watched Riley. She didn't seem worried about it at all, likewise, he could have sworn she was looking forward to it.

"But..what if they try something tricky?" Riley sighed and patted his back. "It's always a possibility. I mean, this could be a ploy to get you into Malfoys bed."

"Nah, he's tried with general seduction. He couldn't catch me if his life depended on it. I put up too much of a fight. I hard hardly ever loose."

"This is…bloody insane." Riley grinned, patting Harry's back once more. She looked out over the street. Privet drive was loaded with kids out to play on the perfect summers day. There was no rain, no cloud in the sky. Just pure beautiful sunshine. The heat was just right to make a days events comfortable, so naturally, nearly the entire street was outside. Next door to her house she could see their neighbors children and her siblings playing a little game of roll the ball. Considering their were only 2 and three year olds, they couldn't play anything more advanced. "I don't understand why you would do it. But then again, I don't understand why you do a lot of things."

"I'm a mystery waiting to be discovered…but unfortunately that won't be anytime soon. At least when…shit, nevermind." Harry was intrigued and leaned closer figuring this would provoke her into spilling. Riley's eyebrow raised. "You know, with you, my eyebrow always raises. I should be able to lift bricks with the muscle now."

"Later. But first you're going to tell me what you almost said just a few seconds ago." Riley shook her head. "Don't say that you can't. I know you bloody well can!"

"No I bloody cannot. Not untill everything is put into order. I'm trying to steer away from the Ministry and wizards' press. One minute I'm discovered, is the only peacefull minute I'll have the rest of my life."

They lapsed into silence. Neither having a single word to contribute to the conversation. But it was not awkward. In fact, it was peacefull, thoughtful. There was nothing to be said. Harry knew Riley wasn't about to talk anytime soon, and she knew he wasn't planning on pushing her any further that moment.

Harry stood to wander around the street. He offered his hand to Riley, who refused politely.

"No, I should be packing for my stay with the vampires. I've been assured my comodations are rather spectacular and aboding, so I ought to pack my good clothes this time as well as my fighting and war junk." Harry grinned. As serious as she was, just a simple word could lighten the whole few sentances said. He noted that she seemed a bit more mysterious once she came home the other day. "I'll make sure to come say good-bye before I jet outta here again. Though I will see you on the train…just nearly 30 minutes after your departure from Kings Cross." She waved and walked back to her house. Harry furrowed his brow as he watched her leave. Her step seemed more graceful. Not to say she was never always graceful, but there was a bit more flowing motion. It was odd.

"Oh well.." Harry muttered, laying back on the grass looking into the sky. "I don't think I want to know anyway.."

Draco had been right, the train was a rather decorative one. He promised a smooth journey unless some unexpected WarLords were in the vicinity, but generally it would be rather uneventfull. Riley sighed, he was right. She needed SOMETHING to do. She half contemplated starting a row with the waiter that came to her room nearly every 20 minutes.

Outside, the sun began to dissappear behind the rolling hills. The sky's hue was tinted orange, pink, yellow, and red. As much as she appretiated its beauty, she was extreemly bored at the moment.

"Oi, how much longer?" She asked the window, resting her forehead against the cooling glass.

"Nearly there, no worries miss." Riley jumped, last she knew she was the only person in the entire train. She turned around to find the mirror mounted on the center of the wall paralell to her. "I am Diego, at your survice." The head in the mirror bowed.

"In all of my years and time with witches and wizards, I had yet to come across a mirror with a talking head inside of it." She stood up to examine Diego more closely. "And here I am completely mezmorized by it. Blimey, maybe I should get out more." The mirror chuckled.

"Don't worry Miss," he said. "Not many wizards have seen the same thing themselves. I'm a bit of a rare, uh, piece of art." Riley raised her eyebrow yet again. "A spell backfired on me nearly 2 years ago. I was just practising for school over the summer, and well, my wand was backwards and my spell was wrong. My mother had a nasty shock to find her oldest son locked up in a mirror. That's when Mr. Malfoy purchased me and placed me in this room. I guess he has been planning for you to come." Riley watched the mirror, poking the glass where his head currently was. For a moment, the glass warped, returning back to its solid state.

"It's not fully solid." She muttered, looking at the frame with curiosity. "You're spanish. So you attend Spain's School Of Wizardry, don't you?" The head nodded. "Has anyone tried to reach into the glass and pull you out. Or was your body transfigured into the frame?"

"I'm not sure exactly, I've never checked." Riley snorted.

"Maybe you ought to try sometime. If you can see your body and it's still attached to your head, I can get you out. If your body was turned into the frame, I can still get you out, it'll just be a bit more trickier." Diego beamed.

"You've got to be really talented then!"

"Ah well, there's a lot about me that most people don't know. And lately, there's been even more. Tell me, can you feel it when I touch the glass?" Diego nodded again.

"Oh yes. I can feel physical contact. To keep me sane, Mr. Malfoy will send one of the lady vampires to me just to relive my poor aching lips." This time, both of Riley's eyebrows raised nearly into her hairline. Diego chuckled.

"One learns something new everyday." Riley muttered, sitting down and examining the mirror. "If any normal Witch nor wizard, nor any creature at that came in here to see me talking to a mirror, they'd think I've gone mad. Maybe I have." She was amused with herself, caressing her chin thoughtfully, now studdying the design of the mirror frame. It was elegant, nearly too eligant for a boy like this to be in.

The rest of the train ride was rather peacefull. Diego had been lulled to sleep by the clanking of the train wheels. Riley stared out her window. The sun was coming up. _It must be nearly dawn. _Riley thought has she gave a tired shrug and leaned her head back. Moments later she was caught by the wave of sleep. Her mind drifted off into a world of peace, riding the waves with pure joy. It was the only time where the world was truly at peace. And quite frankly, she loved it.


	10. Chapter Ten: Karate Anyone?

Swept Into The Wind

By chocolateswirl88

Chapter Ten: Karate anyone?

_A/N: Chapter ten everybody! Any questions or comments that you have, place them in the review box! Go on, I know you want too...;)_

The rolling hills contiued outside the train window as the large locomotive passed rapidly through the many countrysides that ceased to end. The sky changed colors again from the morning orange and pinks to the nightly blue, green, and purples. Riley spent a lot of time reading and scribbling in her notebook whatever came to mind. Ideas for a new painting, a story, poem, play, anything. She often worked out because there was nothing better to do.

Within in two more traveling days the train slowed to a screeching halt at lovely train stop. Grabbing her two bags that she had, Riley got off the train and was thankful to be on solid land. She would have dropped to her knees and kissed the cement, but considering there was a large group of people waiting for their train, she decided against it.

Outside of the station was a large black carriage waiting. A man jumped down from the drivers seat and came to greet her.

"Good evening Miss. Thomas." He bowed low. Riley studdied him. He was a human, obviously a waitor in Draco's house. The light brunette opened the door to the carriage. Up near the front the horses snorted quietly and lightly pawed at the ground, ready to go. Sighing, she reluctantly got into the carriage, much preferring to walk a few dozen miles to give her legs a work out. Riley groaned once her behind came to rest on the extreemy fluffy cushions.

"This ride is going to be hell!" She cried, forgetting she wasn't alone. The carriage driver heard her.

"Why is this, Mademoiselle?" He inclinde. Riley could she the leather ropes held that were attached to the horse. "Surely your ride here was well?"

"Oh it was well alright." She said, pushing on her hands to lift her bottom off the seat. "I sat for WAY too long. How long will it take to get to this palace?"

"Nearly two hours." The driver replied, she could hear the amusement in his voice. "I have never been on a long trip such as yours. Since I was born I have lived here with my first Vampire master. Now that he has been overthrown and Master Draco has taken over, I'm allowed to leave the palace, but not the country. I'd like to see the Americas." Riley smirked.

"It's a lovely country." She assured him, leaning forward and clasping her hands. "I haven't been there in a year or two, but it's always nice to go back. I think if you ask Draco to let you on a little vacation, he'll agree. If not, I'll make him."

"Thank-you Miss. Thomas!" The poor man tried to hide his excitement but he failed himself. Riley couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Oh it's not a problem whatsoever." Sitting back, she watched as more hills and forrests rolled past. "Oi, enough trees already!" She muttered, letting her head hit the window of the carriage with a small _thump. _She looked up after nearly an hour, supposing she would see more trees or fields, but instead, a very large house stood. Riley's mouth fell open.

The house was huge. She handn't expected it to be so large when she pictured it. Riley dubed her mind too dense in such things such a sizing buildings. For Draco being a vampire, he had a taste for light colors. It made her thankfull. She couldn't spend two weeks training vampires in a dark enviroment.

Once the carriage stopped infront of the huge double doors, nearly 4 more waitors bustled out from the mansion to help with her two bags that she brought. The youngest of them gave her a quizzical look. She winked, he grinned then winked, and ran back inside. Riley followed slowly, being escorted by her driver, and nearly collapsed as soon as she stepped foot through the huge double doors that would make Hogwarts quiver in fear.

"At least we know Draco lives well." Riley muttered to herself, earning a few amused looks from the waitors and waitresses waiting for her. Before her stood a staircase. A double stair case. They wound around a large fountian of the Vampire crest in the middle. Riley mentally rolled her eyes. She should have known.

"Welcome Riley, to Mongola Manor." Riley raised and eyebrow.

She stood in the center of the large backyard arena. After arriving she immediately demanded to have all her troops ready to begin. Nearly four-thousand vampires stood in long ranks reaching each end of the arena and filling up more than half of it. Each individual was clothed in the same outfit; loose jeans, tight white tshirts with the same symbol tatooed onto each right arm. Riley surveyed them as she walked through each rank. They didn't move. Which pleased her.

"This is no foolery!" She shouted from her spot somewher along the fourteenth rank. "I have not been summoned to train a bunch of amateurs a few sword tricks! You will learn more than what your leader has told you. If you are to fight in this war against Voldemort, then you need to know every skill he does not to shoot down your foes! I do not tolerate any misbehaving! Those who decide to break off and have a good time in the middle of your training run laps untill I tell them to stop! What I do with you is my decision! If I decide you are not able to continue your training, you will be done and will not advance!" She stopped. Her voice rang throughout the stadium. Draco sat in the highest box tower overlooking everything. His hand strayed to his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully. His eyes followed Riley as she spoke, as she moved. He was intrigued. No woman he had met ever showed such commandship, demanding their obedience.

"This training will be hard!" She shouted again, starring at each vampire in the face as she walked past them. "You will hurt! But you will not bleed! Your skill with nearly every weapon unknown to Voldemort could defeat the old bastard in seconds if it were not up to Harry Potter and the prophecy! Will you fufil your duty to this war! Or will you quit and watch from the sidelines!"

"We shall fight!" Every vampire of the four thousand cried. Riley nodded. That was the answer she wanted to hear.

"Good good." Riley muttered, wandering down nearly ten more ranks. "Realx!" she called, and in thankfull sigh all the vampires shook their heads and stretched. "I'm not going to be a war driller. This was a bit of practise for me, for what I have to do later this year. But what I said was correct so take heed, and caution. I'm not the one to piss off on a regular basis." One of the vampires near her chuckled, causing Riley to quirk and eyebrow. _'I really need to stop doing that…my eyebrow is going to end up staying that way..' _

"My mom used to say that." He grinned. And Riley admitted that he was one fine looking vampire. "So my brothers and sisters and I decided to test her out, see if she did anything."

"Not a smart thing to do." Riley was grinning, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned back a bit, almost like there was an imaginary wall right there.

"Indeed." He agreed. "She got her revenge, that's for sure." Riley was curious.

"And what was this…revenge?"

"Placed a sex-change spell us…all 8 of us. It lasted for nearly a month before it wore off. I had never seen that woman laugh so much in her life." Riley snorted, remembering the spell well, she used it on Wanda once when she found out she tried to get into her diary. "You've used it too." The vampire stated, he looked amused, and really fine. Riley had to inwardly punish herself.

"On my step mother." She replied, a grin spreading on her lips. "Tried to get into my diary, to find secrets to my home. My dad was bewildered, and avoided her like the plague for weeks. Wanda begged him for sex, but he locked himself in brother's room for a good while. I don't think I've seen the sextupletts laugh so hard in my life." By now, several more vampires were laughing. Riley forgot she had used sonorous to make her voice heard. She shrugged off, no biggy. "Alright, you first stage of training is muggle karate. It may seem useless, but we don't know who Voldemort has as allies. If he got the Hokun team in Japan, we could be in trouble."

With a flick of her index finger, a large screen appeared before the Vampires. Almost instantly a small tutorial over 'human to human combat' began to play. Riley didn't really like the video for most of its' contents, but it did give a few good tips. She stepped over to the side of the arena and watched the video as well. A pair of fighters stood on the screen. One dressed in all black, one in all white. Only to express who was playing the bad guy in the film.

They fought with vigorous fire, purposly missing the vital organs of their oponent. Swift kicks, sharp arm movements, everything. Suddenly, the two figures popped out of the screen, still fighting. Riley's eyes widened as she looked from screen to the pair that just appeared into the arena.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." She said finally, earning strange looks from the vampires. Riley had compleately forgotten the sonorous spell she cast on her vocal chords. "Oops." By now, the fighters had spotted here and both came hurtling towards her. Riley could easily adjust to her new surroundings.

Both fighters attempted to knock her off her feet, thinking she couldn't tell what was going on. Oh contrarywise! Riley jumped, bring her knees to her chest and spreading her arms. She landed, her arms ready for kicking karate ass.

"Nice try ladies." She smirked. Dodging a kick to the head, Riley tripped the fighter dressed in black and focused on the white fighter. Usually the warriors dressed in white were the bigger threat. She had experience. Visiting Magic Japan you had to take risks. She was right, the white fighter was the more vicious of the two that popped out of her movie screen.

The vampires had stepped back quite a bit to give Riley enough room. In a flash a strange green light covered the whole mass of vampires. She had put up a faerie shield spell for their protection and not to get involved with very little experience. The black fighter saw the spell and ran towards it, compleately unaware of what it was.

At the very moment he came in contact with it, he crashed into the spherical shape with a loud thud and was sent flailing all arms and legs to the very gates of the arena. Riley snorted as she doged another blow to the stomach. She stepped back suddenly.

"No more fooling around." Her voice was low and threatening. The white clad fighter charged at her. Riley planted her foot into his gut, grabbed the front of his shirt and flung him across the stadium to join his friend, knocking both of them out cold. She dusted her hair. Draco sat with his mouth open up in his presbox. Quickly, Riley took off the spell, allowing the vampires free movement once again. "That my blood-drinking friends, is a real karate combat fight." Everyone burst into applause, even Draco. "Now, break off into partners. I'll need a brave man or woman to work with me up here." The fine looking vampire she spoke with early flung himself at her, a smirk of triumph on his face. She chuckled. "Right, now then, with my slight and unexpected demonstration, you need to examine where your enemy is heading. Not all of them will go to the feet. They'll want to play with you before they try to defeat you. It's not always easy to tell where they're going. What may seem like the legs could very well be the crotch."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Scuffed Boots

Swept Into The Wind

By: chocolateswirl88

Chapter Eleven: Scuffed Boots

A/N: It was asked if the Karate masters jumped out of the screen accidently or deliberately. It was Accidently. Riley hadn't known they were going to do it, considering her eyes went wide when they did it. ;)

It was a long two weeks for Riley. The vampires were able to learn fairly quickly with a lot of practise at hand. Some subjects became excrutiating to teach due to her complaining muscles that she never had time to sit back and heal. Thankfully she wore all black when she taught, none of the vampires could see the bruises that they had accidently inflicted upon her.

The last day finally came when the last review took place. Thanking the Lord that they had learned everything to perfection (with a little more practise to do), Riley was able to sit down for the first time in two weeks before two o-clock in the afternoon.

Outside, the sun was shining brightly, making the day absolutely beautiful. It was a typical summers day. The typical day that Riley seemed to love best, and today, she couldn't apretiate it more. Wincing, she brought her legs to rest on top of her mohagany desk located in her room. With the snap of her fingers, a nice, tall glass of pink limonade appeared before her. She sighed with as much contemptment as she could.

After deciding that her bruises could finally be healed, another snap of her fingers and the discoloration of the skin went away, leaving it perfectly new. Her sore muscles eased away the pain, feeling as good as new. Riley grinned. There was nothing like a little Faerie cheating to make the aches and pains go away. A swift knock at the door derived her attention from her boots. Draco Malfoy stuck his head into the room.

"Can I help you?" Riley asked with cool casualty. The blonde slowly eased himself into the room, leaving the door open. Privacy technically wasn't an issue unless it could be destructive. Riley studdied his face. He seemd rather bothored. "You might want to sit Draco, you look a little peaky." The blonde rolled his eyes. Riley grinned.

"Excellent work with the others." He said. She could hear the tone of his voice, he wanted something. Riley's brow furrowed, a few new wrinkles had appeared since she started training the blood-suckers. Finally his nerves got the better of him and he sat, clasping his hands over the desk. "But I must has one final favor." She noted the slight blush creeping on his cheeks, the way he leaned into her desk, and the way his eyes gleamed. Riley couldn't stop herself, she groaned in annoyance.

"Draco, I'm not going to sleep with you." The blonde looked slightly miffed. "I came here to train your lot and go home. I didn't sign any contract saying that I had to have sex with you before I leave. If you want anything, I think you should go find a willing vampire. Plus, chances are, if I were to get pregnate, I'd be executed by the Faerie counsil for having pro-created with another race other than Faerie and human. You're out of luck." The blonde raised an eyebrow, curious.

"You see very in with this Faerie counsil." He sat up straighter and leaned forward more. The blasted vampire was going to try and pry.

"I'm apart of the counsil. Of course I'm aware of what is going on. You can't be a high offical and not know what's happening within or out of our world. Tell me, do you think you can get me to spill my secrets?" Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"So you are hiding something."

"Duh, I'm a Faerie. The total truth would devistate you. That, or drive you absolutely mad. Take your pick." Sarcasm laced her voice, driping from every word she spoke. Draco grinned, he liked that about her.

"Secrets shouldn't be kept between comrades." He said finally, thinking he had her stumped.

"Comrades don't pester so much when they know their 'friend' isn't going to talk at any given moment in time. You're wasting your time Draco. I suggest you give up." She took another sip of her limonade, grinning. "Besides, what makes you think a girl in black has something to tell?"

"It's rare to find a girl with purple eyes and pure white hair. She's bound to be full of secrets and stories that the common man yearns to learn. Tell me your spell." Riley snorted, nearly blowing her drink from her nose.

"What the hell do you want besides sex and to know more about me?" Sighing the blonde man slumped into his chair, admitting defeat. With her feet still proped on the table, Riley tossed him a chocolatechip cookie. He gave a questioning look. "Oh eat the damn thing. Your servants made em for me." Convinced of this, he took a large bite, chewing thoughtfully as he studdied the girl.

"What time do you wish to leave tomorrow?" He asked, licking his fingers one by one, trying to seduce Riley. He could tell it was working, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Every Faerie has the same feelings a human does. For her being a girl, it didn't take much to rouse her. Draco never had any trouble with women.

"As early as a start as I can. I'm heading back to Hogwarts generally on my own and teleporting onto the moving train about midnoon if I can help it. And stop it, I said you weren't getting any sex. Making an arse of yourself won't get you any either." Draco grinned. He could tell she was breaking. "Oliver wouldn't apretiate your tatics."

The grin on her face scared the bejesus out of him. He knew well of Oliver Wood. The boy was a quidditch crazed keeper and captian of the Gryffindor team. He was the best that Hogwarts ever had in keeper positions. Apparently, he had gone through a major change and no longer seemed the obsessed maniac as he was at Hogwarts, but now a 'glorious artist' according to Riley. The two had met on the ferry ride from France and things seemed to click. After their first date they had become and item. Oliver hadn't visited, but had come to call through the fireplace a few times.

It was also known that Oliver Wood worked out the muggle way. Lifting weights, jogging, and what not, keeping his manly physique to the best possible. It probably would be for the best if he didn't mess with Wood's girlfriend. From what it seemed, he was very protective of her.

"All along I thought I'd get at least a little foreplay, but I guess I need to find a new way."

"Find yourself a bloody vampire biotch." Riley drank more of her limonade, examining her boots again. She saw a brown scuff on the black leather. "Ah, they're scuffed again." Draco looked at her boots, seeing absolutely nothing wrong with em. He decided that he didn't want to know.

"Alright, seeing I can't get anything out of you, I'll make sure you get an early start tomorrow. Say, sixish?" Riley didn't look up.

"Four." She said, still messing with her boot, licking her thumb and running it over the apparent mark.

"FOUR? You want to get up at that un-Holy hour! You're bloody insane!" Riley grinned, finally looking up.

"You learn something new everyday." The smile truly scared Draco. He swallowed, nodded, and left the room fairly quickly. The rushed footsteps down the hall told Riley that he was running, and as fast as he could too. Riley began laughing.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Faerie Fireworks

Swept Into The Wind

Chapter Twelve: Faerie Fireworks

By: chocolateswirl88

_A/N: Sorry its taken FOREEEEVER to get the next chapter up and running. I've had absolutely NO time, and NO ideas whatsoever. So I thought I'd battle my writters block and write at least something. Here you go!_

Harry sat alone in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express. His forehead lay against the cool glass of the window, watching with no interest whatsoever as the trees and landscape whizzed past. Truth to say he was bored. Riley usually added some intrest to his life, besides his girlfriend, family, and working out. Typically, he had everything he could ask for, and got bored every now and then. But then Riley enters the room and with her sarcasm and topics of conversation, anyone would be entertained for hours on end.

The weather was surprisingly pleasant for the train ride. Students all over the locomotive had their windows open to let the sweet sent of the country filter through the other comparments, filling the entire train after merely seconds. Sighing, Harry took his head off the window and sat up straight, the sun was seeming a little brighter than usual, so he didn't want to ruin his eyes.

Harry jumped when a very large explosion seemed to sound off in the corridor of the train, not too far from his compartment. His first thought was Voldemort, but Voldemort hasn't been seen for months. There was little chance that he would show up on a guarded train. Harry leaned curiously to look at the door. He could hear muffled voices and cursing. Then one voice stood out above the rest.

"Don't you bloody scold me! You try aparating onto a moving train and manage to make it without a bloody sound at all! You have GOT to get your brains straightened out! It's called Physics you dolts!" Harry grinned, he knew exactly who that was. Seconds later, his compartment door opened and there stood Riley. She was dressed rather curiously. A a short blue jean skirt with the bottom frayed, a deep red tank top with some cartoon character on it, her white hair put into two long braids and on her head, a tan cowboy hat, her feet in tan knee high cowgirl boots. Harry smirked at the bulls head neck tie.

"Interesting outfit." He commented, motioning for her to sit. "How did training go?" Riley sighed.

"Brutal." Riley massaged her temple. "Stupid dolts on the train. How can you possibly teleport onto a MOVING TRAIN and expect to arrive in silence? Even apparating you come out with a pop. Bloody auroras put up a barrier. They disguised it well enough too, I couldn't sence the bloody thing!"

"Don't curse Riley." Harry smirked, watching her force all of her rage into a wistfull remark.

"Go wank yourself." She smarted, kicking his shin with enough force to make it hurt. "How'd your two weeks go? Hopefully better than mine. Training vampires is ridiculous, especially when one of them keeps hinting for sex." Harry snorted, covering his mouth to stiffle his laughter. Riley rolled her eyes and layed out on the seat. "I was so busy both weeks that I never had time to heal all my bumps and bruises untill the very final day. Draco's awfully lucky that I didn't castrate him for doing this to me." Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" He asked, leaning forward to feel her forehead. "Because the Riley I know dosen't usually admit to pain so easily."

"I was bloody sore for two weeks." She said, swatting playfully at his hand. "I'm still sore actually. There were some bruises that I couldn't mend with magic nor Faerie spells. They're best to be healed on their own." Harry frowned. "Nasty blow to my leg on Tuesday. It's a big bruise, so I have to cover it up. Thankfully we have to wear knee high socks as apart of the uniform for us females. Or else people would think I'm being abused." She smirked, unzipping her boot to show Harry the bruise. She was right. It was nearly the size of a grapefruit and a half.

"Damn." He said, turning her leg slightly from side to side to see how far it extended. "How'd this happen?"

"Teaching the vampires to dodge the large balls on chains that they twirl around for manipulation. And well, the vamp actually thought that I wanted him to attack me with it, instead of swing it and let me dodge it. To make the story short, he got me in the leg, and it won't heal with my spells. So I'm skrewed." Harry smiled slightly.

"Well, bruises can heal quickly sometimes. So maybe you'll be as good as new in a few weeks. Untill then, keep putting ice packs on it for about 20 minutes every day and keep your leg elevated." Riley nodded, not really in the mood to argue with him. She was tired. "So what are you classes?" Riley reached into her pocket of her skirt and unfolded a piece of paper. "I like it how they've decided to send these things by owl this year."

"Um, Advanced Potions, Advanced Defence Against The Dark Arts, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures, and Advanced Herbology, and the new Advanced Band." Riley recited, looking down her schedule. "Mondays I have all of my classes, Tuesday I have Herbology, Potions, and DADA, Wednesday I have COMC, Charms, Transfiguration, and study period, and then Friday I have Band and the rest of the day off." Harry looked at her enviously. "What?"

"_ALL_ advanced classes?" he raised an eyebrow, looking at her skeptically. She nodded.

"I'm sorry if you feel that I'm more advanced than you. You shouldn't be treatened, I'm just a bit more talented." Harry chuckled, realizing that it was because of her Faerie hertiage.

"I guess even faeries are too smart for their own good." Out of nowhere came a purple pillow with silver beads tied into the fringe, and it landed straight into Harry's face. He just grinned and chucked the thing back, missing Riley completely.

"Yes, but at least I posess the common sence of this posee." Riley said, sarcasm showering her voice once again. She was back to her usual self again. Harry mentally sighed with relief. "But alas, my first year at Hogwarts. Should I make entrance and slip in amongst the rest of the shy beasts?" Harry raised an eyebrow, not sure if he wanted to know what she had up her sleeve.

"What did you have in mind?" Riley grinned, that evil gleam was coming about her again. This couldn't be good.

"Oh you'll see. I'm sure it'll be a _blast_!" At that moment, Riley stood up whilst Harry remained seated. "I'll be back, I have to go ask the conductor a few things before the train makes it to the port. Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard, Love." Once her figure had retreated out of the compartment, Harry had only realized too late.

"She has bloody Faerie Fireworks!" He cried, jumping to his feet and running to trains engine.


	13. Chapter Thirteen:The Arival at Hogwarts ...

Swept Into Wind

By: Chococlateswirl88

Chapter Thirteen

_Faerie Fireworks; N. Intense, explosive packet objects that explode when set on fire. Come in various shapes, sizes, and colors. Some are known for their ability to set off an extrodinary picture and sound. Beware: HIGHLY DANGEROUS._

Harry groaned. He should have known. Riley was a huge fan of faerie fireworks, that she was bound to have a couple dozen up each sleeve and pant leg. He was only too stupid not to think of it and check. Dumbledore would be far too interested in these fireworks for his own good, and then Hogwarts was in trouble.

The moment he stepped off the train, he wished he hadn't. There stood Riley, chatting like friends with the non-other Draco Malfoy. The pair spotted Harry intstantly. To his dismay, Draco waved him over whilst Riley grinned.

"Are you in on preparing Hogwarts for their new student?" He asked, an odd gleam over taking his ice-blue eyes. Harry studdied Draco carefully. The milky smooth skin, the bright eyes, and on the nape of his neck, the two little holes where he was bit. Draco was indeed a vampire. "Afterall, she is a bit of a handfull."

"Yes, I am." Riley admitted, grinning like a mad man just noticing a huge candy store to his left. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Yet she admits it." Harry muttered, dodging a fist that came out of nowhere. Behind him, he could hear the voices of the Weasleys and one Hermione Granger. He scowled in spite of himself. Riley peered over his shoulder, her eyebrows raising. This time, both of them.

"Apples and a bush?" She looked back at Harry who cracked a wide grin before returning her attention to the group again. They were laughing at something, not noticing Harry's exsistance whatsoever. However, Harry didn't seem phased by their presence anyhow. "You could have done better those few years before." She commented.

"Yes, I know that now. And I have, considering I have a Faerie for a best friend." Harry grinned as Riley hugged him tight, hugging her in return. Draco grinned as well, before stepping forward with his hand extended.

"And a Vampire." Both boys grinned as they shook anothers' hand. Draco suddenly pulled Harry into a hug, nearly squeazing the insides out of him.

"Not to mention Lolonda." Riley ducked as Harry's fist sought for a spot on her body. "Hey chill! I wasn't making fun of her this time!" She smiled as he seemed to belive this, then said, "But I still think she looks like a rabbit!" and tore off running down the platform with Harry and Draco in hot pursuit.

It wasn't long before they found themselves at the carriages. Harry, Draco, and Riley stopped and looked at the creatures. The boys had seen them before, but this was the first time Riley ever laid eyes on them. Sure, Harry had warned her about them, he figured she would be a little shocked by them, even if she pretended to be fine.

"Those are the beasts." Harry said, stepping forward and patting one on the head, ignoring some of the students that started whispering about him. "They're rather friendly, they were with me last year. Remember? I told you I rode one with Nevile to the Ministry. Speaking of Nevile, where is the bl-OW!"

"Behind you." A long, curly haired boy came around Harry's right, grinning wilding. "Nice to see you Harry." The boys hugged briefly and shook hands, talking happily. Riley and Draco studdied Nevile.

"He's not too bad." Riley commented, grinning at Draco. "I thought you said he was larger?"

"He used to be." Draco answered, running a hand through his hair. "And shorter. Looks like this summer did the lad some justice." Moments later, Nevile and Harry joined them and Harry introduced them all. Nevile accepted Draco into the group instantly, forgiving him of all taunts from earlier years. Draco also explained himself to Nevile, who seemed to accept his speciality.

They piled into a carriage and chatted while they journeyed up to Hogwarts. But mostly, Nevile was asking Riley questions, seeing how he was now friends with the girl.

"Where are you from?" He asked while absentmindedly playing with the hem of his robe. "I've not seen you before."

"That's because I'm from a world within a world." He raised an eyebrow, confused beyond belief. Riley grinned.

"You mean you're from a subworld?" Riley nodded. "So you're not human?" She shook her head. "What is it called?"

"Tatopia." Riley answered, reaching into her purse and pulling out a snowglobe. She handed it to Nevile, whom shook it, and watched as glitter and small flowers and butterflies floated down the sides and into small grooves. "I made that when I first moved here, to remind me of home. Though, I've not really needed it. I've had to spend a good several weeks there for sentimental reasons." Harry leaned forward, watching Riley's eyes carefully.

They didn't speak when Riley turned around to get her first glimpse of Hogwarts. She stared, her eyes moving rapidly, taking in as much as she could. They were, what seemed, to be several miles off still. Harry looked out one of the side windows. They weren't taking the regular path. The people in the carriage before them poked their heads out of the window, too.

"So why exactly were you in Tatopia? You told me you couldn't say, but I think its about time you did. You can trust us, you know." Harry said, convinced they would be in the carriage for a good few more hours. Dumbledore must have gone off his rocker again. Riley looked at him and sighed.

"Fine." She muttered, throwing the globe at him, which he caught instantly. 'The Queen of Tatopia is stepping down as ruler earlier than expected. I'm not her descendant, but I'm the next in line for Faeries who are considered Royalty. My mother used to work on the Counsil before she was killed. And the Queen always seemed to favor me. So that means I have a spot on the Counsil, and have to attend the meetings." Harry cocked his head to the side, curious to know more. "And just recently, Dumbledore found Tatopia's whereabouts and has penetrated the many charms and spells we put up to conceal the portal. They needed me to put up several ancient spells the looney can't break through." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Typical, Dumbledore can find anything it seems now a days. Does he know about you?" Riley shook her head.

"Not yet. And I don't intend him to find out. He'll force me to work for him in this war that you guys are currently in. I'm fighting, yes. Draco and I are leading the Vampires on Harry's side. Not the side of the light, but for Harry. " Harry smiled at his friend, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "I've yet to convince Tatopia that we are as good as fighting in the war ourselves. The Counsil dosen't know I am fighting. Not yet, anyway. They're bound to find out, since half the counsil is made up of old bats that would rather stick with the old Parliament than our new system. If we're needed, I think Tatopia will fight on my side." Harry nodded, feeling a bit better about the war that was currently revolving around him.

The new quartet remained quiet as they finally approached Hogwarts. McGonagal was waiting for them outside, along with Snape, and Lupin. The moment Harry, Draco, Nevile, and Riley approached them, they were ushered inside. Harry rolled his eyes, realizing that Dumbledore and the Ministry admishered more safety on him. As if Voldemort would be waiting on the stoop of Hogwarts for him.

Remus smiled at Harry and clapped him on the shoulder. Since Sirius died, Remus had become Harry's Godfather. Severus became part of his life as well, posting as a sort of father figure as well. When they came to the huge double doors that lead into the Great Hall, Severus took Riley to Dumbledores office to have a private meeting with her. She would be sorted with the first years. Saying Good-Bye, Harry, Nevile, and Draco entered the Great Hall. The room went silent, and then burst into whispering.

"I think it would be best if I sat with the Slytherins." Draco muttered, shaking hands with two of his new friends. "We'll meet up after the feast is over. Any bets what house Riley will be in?" Nevile and Harry looked at eachother.

"I would say it would be a cross between Slytherin or Ravenclaw." Nevile said, glancing over the two tables. "She's too noble for Hufflepuff, and wouldn't quite fit in with Gryffindor." Draco grinned.

"I would say either of those houses as well. Let's just pray she dosen't get sorted into Hufflepuff. I'll threaten Dumbledore myself if she's placed in that ruddy mental house." Nevile and Harry laughed as they walked to their table, sitting closest to the teachers table, so they were in range of the professors eyesight."

The Great Hall was once again to its loud chatter level once again, seeming to forget Harry, Nevile and Draco's new friendship. However, Harry but couldn't help but over hear the convesation going on between the Weasleys and Granger. Nevile could hear it too.

Ron slammed his fist against the table, his eyes wild with anger. Hermione didn't look happy either, but she attempted to calm the red head down before he did something he would soon regret.

"Ron, calm down." She ordered, her patience was beginning to lessen with him each time he went through an anger spasm. "He stopped writing to us, remember? Why should we care who he's friends with? We're fine without him." She half belived her own words, considering she was the one who was hurt the most. After trying so hard to find out what was going on at the Dursleys only to be shot away, had left her with a scar that would never dissappear. Then when she finally realized he still wrote to Ginny, she knew they had something to hurt him. Her sadness had soon been overuled by anger.

"I don't care Hermione! He ditched us for HIM!" He made a rude gesture over to the Slytherin table at Draco, whom was chatting with a boy they had never seen before. "Potter's off his fucking rocker!" Hermione sighed and let go of Ron's arm, digging through her bag and retrieving the muggle mystery novel she picked up that summer. She sighed with relife as the conversation was blocked out by the many tiny black words began to etch themselves into her brain.

Nevile looked up. "First years are coming in." He retorted, sitting up straighter trying to find Riley. "She shouldn't be that bloody hard to find, no one else in the school has pure white hair. Not even Dumbledore." Harry crooned his neck to look as well. His stomach sank as the end of the line neared. She wasn't with them yet. That only meant..

**Ka….BOOOOOM! **

The entire school of Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry was filled with a glittery pink strawberry smelling smoke for what felt like hours. As it faded and their vision was restored, Riley stood with a huge and gorgeous smile on her face.

"Good Evening!" She called. "What a wonderfull day for a sorting, wouldn't you say Norman?" No one had noticed the small figure hovering abover her right shoulder.

"Oh yes indeed!" He piped up, clapping his hands. "Onward!" Riley grinned again.

"Onward!" She mimiked, and strolled between the Gryffindor and Slytherin table up to the stool and hat that awaited her.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Sorting Hat Chat and C...

Swept Into The Wind

By chocolateswirl88

Chapter Fourteen: Sorting Hat Chat and Check Mate!

The smirk never left her face as Riley made her way through the tables towards the professors table. Near them, stood the old and worn sorting hat, waiting for its last student the place into their respected houses. She had no clue on what was about the happen, but was looking forward to whatever chaos that would ensure because of it.

She looked up to see the teachers eyeing her with amused looks on their faces. When she first had met McGonagal, the woman had been uptight, but now, now she bore the same grin as Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid and the rest of the staff. It made her feel rather apretiated for her antics, but that could change throughout the year.

McGonagal nodded to the stool as Riley aproached her. So she sat, clasped her hands and twiddled her thumbs, earning a few chuckles from the student body that watched her every move. The had was placed apon her head, which drooped over her eyes. Riley quirked an eyebrow.

_"Ahh, you deffinatly are a unique one, Riley." _The hat murmered into her ear. _"So powerfull, so very powerfull. Smart, wicked, witty, understandable, courageous, brave…all the elements of each house. You are quite the difficult one." _

"Any worse than Harry Potter?" Riley asked, unaware of the confused faces that went on about her. Near by, Harry watched with a supressed grin. She was having a conversation with the sorting hat, just like he had at the end of 5th year. Now everyone would think she was loonier than Luna Lovegood.

_"Aye, much more difficult. It would have suited him better to be in Slytherin, but would not take my advice. You, however, would do marvelous in Slytherin. Yes….absolutely marvelous…" _There was a moments pause and Riley couldn't hear a single thing. Untill the hat took a deep breath and yelled "SLYTHERIN!". McGonagal took the hat off her head with a raised eyebrow. Riley spotted Draco instantly and made towards him, already her school year began on a strange chord. She grinned over at Harry and Nevile as they sat. Surprisingly, they gave her a thumbs up.

"That was interesting." Draco commented. "Never in my wildest dreams would I picture you chatting with the sorting hat." Riley winked. "Everyone is going to think there's something missing in your brain."

"Harry thought I was crazy the moment I met him. Don't worry, I give that impression to everybody." Draco laughed as quietly as he could while Dumbledore gave his speech. Instantly, the tables filled with food. Riley looked around and filled her plate with what seemed to be a little bit of everything.

"Hungry?"

"Starved. My little firework took bloody forever to complete. Remus Lupin wouldn't leave me alone to fend for myself. I was nearly 3 minutes late."

"But a mighty pink entrance." He ducked just in time to miss Riley's fist. "Face it, it WAS pink AND glittery." Riley sighed.

"There was no time to add the butterflies." A giggle from her right shoulder gained her attention. "There you are Norman, I thought the hat swallowed you up." The small winged creature shook his little head. "Then where'd you flutter off too?"

"That huge giant of an oaf Hagrid was trying to catch me. I had to hide myself in Dumbledore's beard to escape. And let me tell you, that man has lost more things in his own hair than I have in my cubby." The Slytherins around them burst out laughing, some wiping tears away from their eyes.

"That's got the be the most hilarious thing I've heard all day!" A tall brunette boy said, grinning from ear to ear. He held out his hand to Riley. "Welcome to Slytherin, I'm Johnbodiah Ivelly, 7th year." Riley shook his hand, nodding.

"Riley, Riley Thomas." Her french accent becoming thicker as she spoke her last name. "Currently 6th year, I suppose. I could have graduated. But because my other school is faster than your own, I have to jump back two levels so to speak." Johnbodiah grinned, nodding his head. "Anyway, I seem to have an audience." Riley nodded to the other tables, people were looking at her constantly. But the looks came from more of the male race than the female.

"You're so irresistable." Draco hugged her gently, either that, or they're jealous of this vibrant white hair of yours." He tugged at a lock lightly.

"It's a wonder how I ended up with white hair." Riley mused, rubbing her chin, her eyes lost in thought. "Dad has light brown hair, and mom had black hair. It's either I was switched at birth, which is very unlikely, mind you, or something went haywire with their genetics." She became silent, eyes closing for a few moments. "Maybe I ought to get a muggle DNA test to see if there were some chromosomes that decided to rebel. I'm deffinatly affected." Riley peered over to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Nevile managed to switch sides so they could get a clear view of Riley, in case their eyes met and they could mouth words to each other. She winked. They smiled and waved.

The feast continued for what seemed a rather long time, then Dumbledore finally dismissed the school. Riley stood and followed Draco and Johnbodiah to the Slytherin common room, making at least 3 dozen mental notes about the things she passed. Already she came in with a showdown with the poltgiest Peeves, AND the suit of armor that decided it wanted to chase students. Not to mention the paining that liked to pick fights.

Moments later, she stood in front of a large painting that was pretty much decked in all green and silver, of a dark, forbigging looking man with a gotee on it. He looked over the students carefully, his eyes lingering on Riley.

"White hair, Miss?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." She retorted, already annoyed with the painting tonighte.

"Ive never seen such hair color in Slytherin before, what is your name Miss?"

"Riley." She knew she sounded skeptical, but she couldn't care less. "I don't disclose my last name to paintings." Draco and Johnbodiah snorted, covering up their mouths in attempts to muffle their laughter. Draco cleared his throat.

"Snakes, Salazarr, we'd like to go to bed." The painting nodded his head and swung forward.

"You'll be a good addition to the Slytherin house, Miss. Riley. White hair and all." Riley raised an eyebrow as she was ushered through the hole in the hall and came to stand in the middle of the common room.

"Where's Pansy? She's supposed to show you where your room is." Draco muttered, looking around the firelit room. The theme was green, silver and black. Black leather chairs and sofas, green and silver wallpapering, silver candle sticks, deep mohogany for the tables and chairs. "Blast that horse, Pansy! Where the bloody hell are you!"

With neither eyebrows raised, Riley scanned the room. She wasn't exactly impressed, considering the letter Severus Snape sent her durring the summer at some estranged point. All the Heads of Houses sent her letters with their description of each house, warning her ahead of time. Then suddnely, she felt a light amount of pressure placed on her hip. Out of impulse, her leg came straight out and kicked the harasser.

There was a loud thump and a loud groan of pain. Riley looked down to find Johnbodiah nursing his newly bruised side. She snorted and raised an eyebrow, offering a hand to help him up.

"Kindly keep all body parts off of my hips, groin, breasts, and arse, Ivelly." She ruffled his hair. "There is NO WAY in the name of Salazar Slytherin are you getting anything that no other guy has gotten from me." The brunette looked up at her.

"What? You've got a boyfriend or something?" Draco and Riley exchanged amused glances before she turned her attention to the boy.

"Oliver Wood wouldn't like it that his property is being groped by a Slytherin." Draco sighed (boredly too I might add). "Trust me. Been there, done that. You know, that whole chest-I mean, chessnut". Riley snorted before fumbling into wild laughter, clutching her stomach with tears rolling down her face. It took some time for her to finally regain control over herself, and found the boys engaged in a short chessmatch against one another. She strode over and smacked Draco across the back of the head. The impact of head to skull echoed throughout the Slytherin house, bringing many students down from their dormitories to see what the comotion was about.

"Refer to my chest again, and you'll find yourself with one identical." She smirked, watching as a blonde descended the stairwell with an ugly smile on her face. "And missing a certain weight that I seem to lack between my thighs. You've received your warning-Pansy! Could you kindly show me to my room?"

Johnbodiah waited untill Riley was assumingly out of earshot before he looked back at Draco.

"She has a spell that can do that?" His voice was quiet, in case she never fully left the room. Draco gave the boy a sympathetic look.

"That girl has a spell for everything I'm afraid…." He looked at the chess board. "Check Mate!"


End file.
